Mundane Moments with You (discontinued)
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: After Trigon had been sealed away, crime is on the decline in Jump City. Thanks to the slow days, Robin and Raven come to appreciate each other's company just a little bit more. This story has been officially stopped and will no longer be updated.
1. Paperwork

Robin sat on the left end of the crescent shaped couch, watching as Beastboy and Cyborg went head to head in a fighting game. Truthfully, he was passively absorbing the flashing images on the massive TV and the yelling, cheering, and crying of his two other teammates. Robin was deep in thought about the events that had transpired last month.

The world had almost come to an end, and the images of Jump City reduced to a hellish wasteland still flashed in his mind late at night, preventing him from getting a good night's rest. Thankfully, ever since Trigon had been sealed away, Jump City's criminals had all been laying low. The detective in Robin was trying to tell him that it had been _too_ quiet, but everyone criminal from Mumbo to Control Freak were still behind bars.

There was, however, the issue with Slade. He hadn't shown up once after the world had been restored, and Robin was starting to worry that Slade was planning something big. It was hard to figure out what that was however, when the only criminals were petty muggers and car thieves.

Robin was glad that crime seemed to be dropping, but at the same time, there was still a burning anticipation that gnawed in the back of his mind, like there was still an unanswered question.

"Boo-yah! I just whooped your sorry green but for the fifth time in a row!" Cyborg proclaimed, flexing his robotic arms and snapping Robin out of his thoughts.

"No fair! You have cybernetic enhancements! You're probably cheating!" Beastboy retorted, standing up from his spot on the couch.

"Cheating? With what? I don't have wi-fi built in to me!" Cyborg said. "Come on B, no one likes a sore loser." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"One more round! Loser has to do the others chores for a whole month!" And so the two started up a new match with new characters, while Robin watched with a smile.

It may have been slow these past few weeks, but Robin was happy nonetheless.

The door to the common room opened up, and Robin turned to see Starfire walking in. "Friends, what a wonderful day, is it not? Come, let us volley the ball on the roof." She said, trying to get Beastboy and Cyborg's attention. Neither one of them turned around however, since they were too busy mashing buttons on the controller.

Starfire floated over to the couch, and sat between Cyborg and Robin. "Robin, do you wish to go shopping with me at the mall?" She asked, pulling Robin's attention away from the tournament the other two were having.

"Actually, Raven and I have some business to take care of. I was just passing time until she finished meditating." Robin replied.

Starfire sighed, slumping her shoulders. "What is it that you and Raven have to take care of? Is it something important? We can help you know…" Starfire trailed off.

Robin shook his head, smiling slightly. "Nah, it's just some boring paperwork. Raven and I usually work on it every few months or so."

"Why does paper have to work? Is it not trees that are simply pounded until they are thin and white?" 

"Well you see-"

"It's budgeting and finances that need to be done so we don't run out of money."

The four members sitting on the couch turned to the door to see Raven walking in. Robin stood up and said, "Basically. We'll be back around 6 or 7. Don't order dinner without us." Robin said as he and Raven began heading for the door.

"They don't need us to order dinner. We always get the same type of food anyways." Raven said when she and Robin got in the elevator. Robin hit the button for the eighteenth floor.

There were about two dozen floors to the tower, with the top being the common room and the team members bedrooms, the next few floors down being the maintenance rooms where all the computers were and cleaning supplies were, and the 20th through the 15th floors were the office workspace and storage rooms, while the next few floors had guest rooms and recreation facilities. Most of the floors after were where the evidence was kept, where important criminals files were kept, and mostly just empty rooms. Turns out the alien spaceship they had re-purposed had more to it than met the eye.

There was a garage area where Robin's motorcycle were held, along with all the tools for repairing and cleaning them, outside the main tower itself. The first floor was nothing more than just a glorified entrance, on the rare occasion the Titans held events that were open to the public (though those were usually only done at the mayor's request).

"We sometimes order different things from the same places, and _that's_ why I don't want them ordering dinner without us." Robin said as stepped out of the elevator. "They'll never come to a logical agreement. Like that time we let Cyborg order from that Korean place, and we ended up spending $100 on dinner."

"You may have a point." Raven said as she and Robin walked into the main office area. It would have looked like a regular office, except instead of rows and rows of desks and computers, there was one large table in the center, and computers against the east wall, while the south side of the room was where a few smaller desks and chairs were placed, along with the filing cabinets that held all their records on paper.

The blinds were shut to help avoid glares on the computer screen. Raven started up two of them, while Robin pulled out various folders and papers and started setting them on the large, rectangular table in the center. Raven waited a few moments for the spreadsheets to come up as Robin spread out the paperwork.

"Why doesn't Cyborg upgrade these computers?" Raven asked as she clicked on the spreadsheets icon.

"Probably because we only come down here like, once every three months for a few hours at a time." Robin responded. "Okay, what do you want to do first?" He asked.

"Damage control."

"Let's see here… okay, there 17 buildings destroyed thanks to Plasmus in the downtown area, along with three factories and one sewage treatment facility. Cinderblock, Adonis, Mumbo Jumbo, and about fifteen others have done considerable damage to streetlamps, ATM's, and other public property." Robin paused for a moment. "Where do they all come from?"

"At least they aren't fining us for the end of the world."

Robin laughed, while scribbling down various numbers and typing numbers into a calculator. "Okay, property damage comes out to… $726,583 and 54 cents." Raven typed the numbers into the spreadsheet.

"Okay, let's add up damage to the tower." Raven said, turning back to face Robin.

Moving some papers around, Robin pulled up the records showing how many times the Titan's Tower had been rebuilt since the last time the budget had been prepared. Luckily, it was likely to be the least expensive thing on the budgeting sheet (after bills and clothing, of course). Looking over what had been destroyed and rebuilt, Robin typed the damage into the calculator and looked over to Raven.

"Okay, Titan Tower comes up to $126,002 and 98 cents." Robin said. Raven swiveled around and punched the numbers into the computer. "What's next?" Robin asked.

"Cyborg's parts."

Robin shifted around papers, totaling up the number of parts that Cyborg had ordered so he could upgrade and repair himself. After adding the numbers (and then a second time to make sure they were right), Robin turned to his companion and said, "$130,000 even."

"Looks like we won't be in debt this time." Raven said as she added the numbers to the spreadsheet on the computer.

"Really? What are we at now?" Robin asked.

"Currently, we've spent $982,586.52 out of our allowed million." Raven said. "Luckily, our bills don't add up to $18,000."

Robin nodded, smiling at the good news.

Since the Teen Titans were technically funded by Jump City along with various donors from all over the country who heard of their feats, Robin and Raven had come up with a budgeting spreadsheet early on when they were still forming. Every three months, they were given just about one million dollars. At first Robin, Raven, and Cyborg were extremely excited to receive so much money, until it was pointed out that most of it was going to be given to the city for damage control.

At the end of March, June, September, and December, Robin and Raven would see how much money they had spent out of the previous million; if they were under budget (meaning they had money left over), they could divide up the remainder of the money as evenly as possible and spend it as they pleased. Most of the time however, they were over budget, which came out of the next seasons spending money.

Luckily, despite all the craziness of the past few months, they damage hadn't been nearly as bad as they thought it would be. And as Raven pointed out, the end of the world wasn't being put on them either.

"Okay, so groceries, clothes, and utilities are all that are left right?" Robin asked. Raven nodded.

Robin pulled up one of the chairs and sat down as he continued writing down figures and putting them into the calculator. After several more minutes, Robin turned back to Raven and said, "Okay, all of that comes out to $1,456 and 32 cents."

At first, this would have surprised Raven, but it's effect had long since worn off on her. Instead she merely said, "What's costing most of that?" while she turned back to the computer and punched the numbers in.

"Food." They said in unison.

"Honestly, we spend like $200 on groceries only to order pizza." Robin sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll be getting to that soon." Raven replied.

"If we're under then it's only going to get worse. What's next?" Robin asked her.

"Hmm…" Raven scrolled down through the list of items that they were spending money on. "Looks like the T-Car, your motorcycle, the T-Ship, and your gadgets." Raven heard Robin faceplant the desk, and said "We're going to be over again."

"Damn…" Robin muttered. "Well, at least I have some money put aside." Sighing, Robin opened the files pertaining to the T-Car and starting scribbling numbers down. Raven stood and went up to the fifth floor, where she began brewing a pot of tea.

"Hey Raven~, how's it going~?" Beastboy asked as he slid into frame.

"We're over." Raven said as she waited for the kettle to boil.

" _Awwwww!_ " The other three members groaned.

"I was finally going to get some new games…" Beastboy said as he sulked back to the couch.

"So I will not be able to go shopping for a while?" Starfire asked.

"We're going to have a meeting afterwards, that's for sure." Raven said. The water finished boiling, and Raven was started making her cup, then Robin's. After she was finished, she used her magic to float the kettle behind her as she made her way back to the office area. When she walked back in, he was sitting at the computer, typing numbers in. She sat his mug down at the desk, and walked over to where she had been sitting originally.

"Looks like we're up to $1,001,034 and 55 cents." Robin said. "The only thing I have left is the T-Car and T-Ship." Standing, Robin moved back over to the desk and began working.

Raven watched as the boy wonder scribbled, erased, and typed numbers into the calculator, occasionally taking a sip from his mug as he did so. The little smile he had after he put it down didn't escape her notice. She took a sip from her mug as well.

Ever since Robin had come looking for when Trigon escaped, Raven had been feeling more… _comfortable_ in his presence. There was no denying Robin had played a big part in convincing her to save the world, and ever since Raven had come to look forward to moments like these, where it was just the two of them.

Between Starfire's bubbly personality and her inability to understand certain Earth ways and customs, Cyborg's general loudness and interactions with Beastboy, as well as _Beastboy_ , it was hard for her and Robin to have time alone like this. Still, they both enjoyed each other's company.

Even if there wasn't much going on in the way of conversation.

"Raven?"

She looked up from her mug, tilting her head. "What?" She asked.

"I said it was $250,341 and 66 cents."

Raven nearly dropped her mug.

"I know, I know. So we're about a quarter of the way of the through our next quarterly earnings…"

"You'd make a good office worker." Raven said as she typed the numbers in.

"Har har har." Robin said sarcastically. "So, now we need to come up with a way to keep our spending down so we can try to have about a quarter of a million saved next quarterly spending period." Robin sighed. "So, any ideas?"

"This may sound redundant, but we could park our vehicles farther away from the battlefield so they don't get destroyed and need to be constantly rebuilt." Raven said as she moved to stand beside Robin.

"But they all have offensive and defensive capabilities. Plus, you and Starfire have both complained about lugging me and Cyborg along since we can't fly." Robin said, bringing up a whiteboard with detailed drawings of all the weapons on the each of their vehicles.

"You can use your hook-gun. Plus, Cyborg could just add rocket boosters to his feet. If he did, I'm sure it would take off a little money from the vehicles." Raven pointed out, taking a marker and drawing a crude Cyborg and Robin with the gadgets she had just described.

"Okay, but the T-Ship is still a problem. We have no way of surviving deep space or deep sea environments." Robin said, flipping the board and drawing them with frowny faces in space.

"Hmm… what about spacesuits?"

"Those would still cost a ton of money, to make _and_ repair."

"...And we don't go to space or the sea often. Maybe we just need to make the T-Ship stronger." Raven decided.

"We also need to come up with a way of minimizing damage to the city. I think this is the most damage done to the city in a long time." Robin said as he looked at the files. "But that's something we always work on."

Raven sighed. "You can be the one to try explaining this to the team."

"Aren't I always?" Robin said. However, neither one of them moved. For several minutes, they sat on the table next to each other, taking sips from their tea cups, not saying a word.

Why break the silence with mundane small talk when all you needed was the other's presence to feel at ease?

As Robin finished off his tea, closed his eyes and leaned back. He could feel Raven's presence next to him, only a couple of inches away. He was glad she was feeling more comfortable around him and the others. When they had first met, she would glare at anyone who came within ten feet of her. Now, it seemed almost as if she weren't aware how close she was to the rest of her team half the time.

"Okay, now we need to start the next seasons budget. Bills first?" Robin asked.

"Yep." Raven said as she turned to the table. She pulled up a clean piece of paper, and turned to Robin. "If it cost us close to $1500 these past few months, then I think we should set aside that much for next season."

"Hmm… what if we cut it down to $1000?" Robin said. "We could put timers on the showers, electricity, and prevent Starfire from going shopping as much. And we could stop getting… games…" Robin said, though the last part was mumbled under his breath.

"Good idea Robin. We can get rid of the games altogether, and none of us will have go to the mall anymore." Raven said, her lips tugging into a small smile as she heard Robin groan. "A little bit of reading and outdoor exercise will do you some good. Don't want you turning into Control Freak's apprentices, do we?"

"Ugh." Robin couldn't hold back his disgust at the idea. "And, we'll go with what you said about the T-Car and my bike. That should help cut down a lot." Robin rubbed his chin. "And we can talk to Cyborg about the upgrades he's getting. If they aren't absolutely necessary for an enemy, we can convince him to hold off on them."

Raven nodded. "I suppose we can help clean after a messy battle. I can put some things back together, or at least help put the debris into piles or transport the rubble somewhere else."

"How low do you want to keep it?" Robin asked.

"I want to aim for about $600,000 in December." Raven said.

"Okay, so if things go according to plan, what are we looking at in terms of spending?" Robin asked.

Raven hit a few keys on the calculator, then said, "It brings us to $1,003,000, give or take." Raven said.

Robin rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's a start." He said. He walked over to the computer, opened a new file and named it, "December 2016 projections", and then put the figure in. He wrote down all the categories they had gone over today, leaving them blank. When he and Raven came back in a few months, they would do this all over again.

While Robin was at the computer, Raven made copies of all the papers on the table, got a new folder, and wrote "September 2016" at the top. Putting all the copies and originals inside, she went to the filing cabinet next to Robin and placed it in the second drawer, behind the one from June.

Robin stood and stretched, letting out a long sigh as he regained his composure. He saved the changes on the computer, then turned it off. The two of them walked out to the elevator, then waited for the few moments it took to go back to the fifth floor.

"We need better elevator music." Raven said.

Robin wasn't expecting her to say that, and a laugh escaped him. "I'm surprised we have any. It takes a fifteen seconds at most to go from the first floor to the top floor."

Raven laughed too, though it was much more reserved and shorter than Robin's had been. The two of them stepped through the main door to the main hall, only to come face to face with Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire.

"How bad is it? Oh man, please don't let it be bad…" Cyborg said, clasping his hands together.

"Yeah, we're only over by a few bucks right?" Beastboy said.

"A few hundred thousand." Raven said.

They all collectively groaned.

"Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, don't say it…"

"Cyborg, about the T-Car…" Robin started.

" _Nooooo!_ " Cyborg fell over.

"We aren't upgrading it, or _you_ , any further. And the next time we have to rebuild it, we're keeping it far from the frontlines. Until we can bring our spending down, Star and Raven are going to have to deal with lugging us around." Robin said.

"We're also not going to be ordering pizza and chinese food every other night, and we're putting timers on the showers and lights." Raven said. "And the next time we go into battle, you three need to be more careful. I know the bad guys can dodge, but you can aim. A T-Rex crashing into buildings on main street doesn't exactly save us money."

"No fair Raven, you rip dumpsters and newspaper stands out of the ground to use as projectiles!" Beastboy countered.

" _Which is why,_ " Raven glared at the shapeshifter, "I'm going to be more on defense and support. We're going to have to hold a fundraiser soon." She sighed.

"What can I do to help with the spending of our paper and circular metals?" Starfire asked.

"Like Raven said, be more careful. Your starbolts are strong, but if they miss they tear up the roads and smash buildings. We'll set up a target practice session soon."

"So um… does this mean I still get to buy _Super Smash Bros._?" Beastboy asked.

A glare from the team gave him his answer.

"So what's for dinner?" Cyborg asked.

"Bread and water." Raven responded with a deadpan expression.

"Umm… Raven? I'm a big guy. I need a little bit more than _medieval prison food!_ " Cyborg yelled back.

"I can coo-"

"No!" The others cut off Starfire. There was a general consensus among the Human Titans to never let Starfire cook unless it was a Tamaranian holiday.

"We'll figure something out." Robin said.

The all moved to the kitchen, opening up drawers and looking for food to eat that wasn't moldy and expired.

"Looks like soup and grilled cheese." Cyborg said.

After preparing the plates and bowls, cooking the food, and giving everyone their fair share, everyone moved to eat. Cyborg and Beastboy moved to the crescent couch, turning on the TV and flipping through channels. Starfire sat at the dining table, while Raven left to her room. After a moment's consideration, Robin took a seat beside Cyborg and dug in.

Robin gave a few feet of space between him and Cyborg, since he and Beastboy were fighting over the remote. Between those two and Starfire's obnoxiously loud eating habits, Robin was barely able to enjoy his meal in peace. He did forgive Starfire, since she _was_ technically still trying to get used to Earth's way of eating at a dinner table, but he was less forgiving of Cyborg and Beastboy.

It was to be expected, however. This was pretty much the standard way dinner had gone down for as long as all five had been together in the tower. It didn't stop Robin from feeling slightly annoyed however, and he was glad when he could call lights out and everyone went to bed.

It was Raven's turn to do the dishes, so she came out with her bowl and plate, and started filling the sinks with warm water. Everyone said their goodnights and went off to their bedrooms. Robin however, stayed behind. As he approached the sink, Raven looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll help." Robin stated simply. Raven shrugged her shoulders, then stood aside so Robin could clean the dishes. After he scrubbed off the plates and wiped out the bowl, Raven would take a dishtowel and wipe all the water off. Then, she would set it in the drying rack, and whoever had cleaning in the morning would (hopefully) put them in the cabinets. The whole process took about ten minutes, since there were a few dishes from earlier that day in the sinks as well.

Finally, the two of them said their goodnights and went to their rooms, climbing into bed and falling asleep somewhat easier than usual. The peace of a boring day left them feeling exactly that: Peaceful.

~Mundane Moments with You~

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading! I do have a plot for this story, though the first few chapters will most likely be loosely related one-shots while I try to get comfortable writing these characters. If you see any mistakes let me know, and don't forget to review! It gives me encouragement to write. :)

Edits: Removed the "funded by the Justice League" bit, and also changed the descriptions of the tower layout. Since the Justice League are never mentioned in the show, and that's what this fanfic is based on, I decided to remove it. Also the tower's description was way to simple so I went and changed that as well.


	2. Rainy Days and Starry Nights

The red light on the alarm clock read 5:30 a.m. when the high pitched beeping woke Robin up. Turning it off, he sat up in bed and yawned, turning to look out the window. Rubbing the mask where his eyes would've been, Robin was surprised to see it was completely dark outside.

That was, until lightning flashed across the sky, revealing to him the downpour they were experiencing. Sighing, he stood and stretched, grabbing a clean costume out of his closet and a towel before heading to the shower. No one would be up for a few more hours unless a disturbance in the city forced them to be up, so that meant he could have all the hot water he wanted.

Stepping inside the bathroom and locking the door behind him, Robin undressed and wrapped the towel around himself. He preferred to take care of dental hygiene first, then shower, so he opened the mirror-cabinet above the sink and pulled out his toothbrush, the toothpaste, mouthwash, and floss, setting them on the counter and closing the mirror again.

After he finished brushing and flossing, Robin turned the shower on and stepped inside, adjusting the knobs until he got his desired temperature. Taking his mask off (one of the rare times during the day he would do so willingly), he set on top of the pile of dirty clothes just outside the shower.

The warm, moist air felt refreshing and helped Robin to awaken. His hair fell down, and he grabbed the coconut scented shampoo and squeezed some into his palm, before cleaning his hair. Afterwards, Robin simply leaned against the shower wall for a few minutes, letting the warm water run down his body.

Eventually, he decided (somewhat unwillingly, but they were trying to save money) to step out into the cold air outside the shower. His clean outfit was on the sink and after drying himself off, he put it on and took his dirty uniform to his room and threw it in the hamper to be washed later. Taking the hair-gel out of its hiding spot, he took a small amount and with several quick swipes, got his hair to stand up straight in its usual style.

Yawning, Robin headed to the common room and moved to the kitchen with the intent of making himself coffee. Putting in a new filter and coffee beans, he poured some hot water in and set it to brew. Since it would take about 10 minutes, he walked over to the couch and turned the TV on, flipping through channels while he waited.

There was very little on at 6 in the morning besides infomercials, cartoons, and weather reports. Lightning flashed and the thunder that followed shook the T-Tower. Deciding he didn't need a weather report and didn't want to waste money on some gimmicky thing gathering dust in a warehouse, he flipped through until he saw reruns of _Ed, Edd, and Eddy_.

The trickling of the coffee could just barely be heard over the antics of the three animated friends, but the smell wafted through the room as it the pot came closer to being full. The credits rolled on the episode, while the TV guide said, ' _Up next: Ed, Edd, and Eddy_ '. Robin stood and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing a clean mug out of the cabinet and pouring himself some of the coffee.

Though Robin liked his tea sweet, he usually drank his coffee black. He found the bitter taste of the unaltered coffee would usually wake him up, while the sugar and honey or milk he added to his tea would usually help relax him.

One for the morning, one for the night. 

Lightning flashed again, and the windows rattled when the thunder hit. Robin briefly wondered whether the rain would continue all night or if it would disappear before then. It seemed to be coming down hard, and since it was cooling down thanks to the change from Summer to Fall, Robin knew it was going to be raining more often. It really irked him because he was unable to go to the roof to see the sunrise.

Eventually the sky changed from pitch black to dark grey, and the cartoons went from classic to trashy. Robin picked up the remote and started flipping through channels, only hovering on each show for a few seconds. Commercial? Skip. Bad cartoons? Skip. Soap opera? Skip. News? _Skip!_

Robin eventually settled on a documentary on National Geographic called " _Aftermath: Population Zero_ ". It was kind of interesting; everyone on planet earth had vanished, and the documentary was about how long it would take the earth to clean up any evidence humans had been there. Robin took a sip from his coffee every few minutes while he watched.

Eventually, he went to take a sip from his coffee only to discover it was empty. He stared into the bottom thinking some more would just magically appear there. When it didn't, he stood up and went back to where the coffee pot was.

As he refilled his mug, the door opened and Raven walked through. "Morning." He called out. "You're up earlier than usual." He said.

"The thunder _really_ wants me to know it's here." Raven said. "Plus, I smelled coffee." She said as she grabbed a mug and filled it up. Robin watched as she added sugar and French Vanilla, then took a stir stick and swished around. The coffee turned a light brown colour, and Raven brought it to her lips and blew on it to cool it down before taking a sip.

Robin smiled and walked back to the couch with Raven in tow. He took his spot in the center and sat his feet on the coffee table. Raven sat next to him and crossed one leg over the other, and the two of them watched the documentary together.

The only sounds were the narrator, the rain pattering against the windows, and the occasional sip from the coffee mug. The sky started to get lighter, or at least the clouds turned a lighter shade of gray. Eventually, _Aftermath_ ended and something else came on, but neither Robin nor Raven were paying attention, each lost in their own thoughts.

Robin was daydreaming about new gadgets, while Raven was simply spacing out. They both looked up when something green plopped onto the couch, to the right of Robin.

"Oh nice!" Beastboy said. "You know, I could give you a better show than this." He stood up, turning into a giraffe. "Ta-da! Whaddya think?" He asked.

"Hilarious."

"Yep, you're a riot Beastboy." Robin said, though his comment was a little more sincere than Raven's. "Now sit down so we can watch some TV."

Frowning, Beastboy transformed back and sat on the couch. Eventually, he took up the remote and said, "Okay, transforming Beastboy in the house? Cool. Boring TV narration? Not cool." And he started to flip through the channels.

"There goes our peaceful morning."

"Peaceful? More like _booooorrrring_." Beastboy said. "Come on there's got to be something more entertaining than watching wild animals be filmed…" Beastboy's finger clicked the channel button over and over. "...Like…."

"Beastboy, it's 9:30 on a Saturday. Nothing's on right now." Robin said.

"Re-runs it is then. Now, do you want to watch the always classic ' _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ ', or the ' _Predator_ ' films?" Beastboy said with a grin.

"Meditation."

"Training."

The two turned and left, while Beastboy cried out, "Oh come on! You guys are lame…" Sighing he turned and began watching TV again.

As they walked through the door out of the common room, Raven went down the hall to her room and muttered, "There goes our peaceful morning." Stepping into her room and closing the door, she began floating and repeating ' _Azaroth Metrion Zinthos_ ', again and again the way she normally did.

Robin went to the elevator and down to the gym, turning the lights on and taking a deep breath. The scent of hardwood floors, metal, and the ever present after-scent of sweat from a hard training routine were enough to get the adrenaline flowing. Pulling out a radio and attaching his communicator, he began playing rock music while he set up the benchpress.

A few years ago, in spirit of keeping up with the times, the communicators had been upgraded courtesy of Cyborg. Before, they had once been walkie talkies with extremely long range, but now they resembled an average smart phone. They were around the same size as the original communicators, but now had a camera on the back, could store music, and could only be opened by one of the Titans with facial recognition software. Of course, that was only if the other Titan had given the communicator permission to be opened by someone other than the owner. Though since there was very little private information on there, all the Titan's could access each other's communicators with ease.

Robin's communicator _did_ have private information on it, so only he and Raven (since Raven knew what that info was but didn't keep it on her communicator) could access it. It wasn't because he didn't trust the other three, more like… he didn't trust them to _not_ try prank calling certain people if his teammates knew how to get hold of them.

After adding 140 pounds to both sides of the bar, Robin laid down and began extending his arms, lowering them so the bar was only a few inches above his chest, then extending them so his arms were almost straight. Robin recalled when he had first began weight training, how he could only lift 100 pounds and how quickly he tired out. An image of Adonis popped into his mind, and he couldn't stop a brief chuckle from escaping his lips.

Poser.

After he had done 300 reps, he stood and stretched his arms across his chest. Moving over to the pull up bar, Robin jumped and rested the back of his knees on it, and began curling. Bringing his head up to his knees so his eyes were just barely over the top of his legs, he slowly lowered himself back down. He did this again and again… only to fall over when he was lowering himself. Raven had walked in and he hadn't heard her.

"Smooth."

"Ah… What are you doing here? You don't do weight training." Robin said as he stood, rubbing the back of his head where he had fallen on it.

Raven shrugged. "I wasn't really in the mood to meditate. I felt calm already." Raven sat down on the bench press, near the end. "Mind if I sit in?"

Robin shook his head and smiled. "Not at all." Jumping back and resuming his position, Robin started off from he was earlier.

"48…"

"49…"

….

"297…"

"298…"

"299…"

"Three… hundred!" Robin exclaimed as he flipped off the bar, landing on his toes. He stood and leaned back, stretching his torso in the other direction.

"Not bad." Raven said.

"Thanks." Robin sighed, grabbing a bottle of water out from the small fridge they kept in the gym. It was filled with mostly water and powerade, while a small basket filled with peanuts and other protein based snacks sat on the small counter next to it.

Raven watched as Robin walked over to the punching bag, pulled it away from the wall so he was standing in the center of the room, and began throwing punches at. Every impact made a solid _THUMP_ or _BOOM_ as Robin grunted, occasionally using his legs and delivering an incredibly fast kick.

Robin stopped, then pushed the punching bag back where it was. "Hey, you up for a sparring match?" Robin asked as he turned to Raven.

"Only if you play me in a game of chess later." Raven said as she stood, raising her hood over head.

"Deal."

Robin took his stance, while Raven raised her hands, encircled by shadows. Robin ran forward, dodging between shadows and threw several punches in succession. Raven blocked with a shadowy force field, then countered with a kick to his abdomen.

Robin grunted, but recovered quickly and swept Raven's feet out from under her. If she hadn't been able to fly, she would've been dazed had she hit the ground. She was just barely able to avoid Robin's scissor kick, and while he was still recovering muttered, "Azaroth, Metrion, _Zinthos_!"

She was careful to select the 5 pound weights with her telekinesis, so as not to break any of Robin's bones. Robin brought out his staff and yelled, "Batter up!" before knocking the weights back to Raven. She backflipped, using her telekinesis to set them down safely. However, the focus on her part left her open, and when she stood up she found Robin's staff at her neck.

"Checkmate."

Raven smirked, and Robin lowered the staff. "Not quite." Robin looked around, only to be tripped by the bar he was lifting when he was benchpressing earlier. Before he could move, Raven used her magic to add several hundred pounds to the bar, before setting it down on Robin.

Effectively trapped, Raven crossed her arms, the smirk still on her face. "Ready to give up?" She asked. Robin grunted, trying to lift the weights off of himself, but could only succeed in doing nothing.

"I'm not out yet!"

As fast as thought, Robin grabbed his grappling hook and shot it at the ceiling, using it to pull himself out from under the weights. Raven knew what he was planning, and before he could right himself, levitated a twenty pound weight right where his head was going.

 _THUNK!_

"Okay… now I give up…" Robin moaned.

Smiling, Raven walked over to him and gently rested her hands on the back of Robin's skull. He winced, looking at Raven. Her hands were enveloped in a blue light, and Robin could feel the pain fading. After a few moments she stood, helping him to do so as well.

Robin rubbed the back of his head, and was glad not to feel a lump or any pain. "Thanks." His stomach grumbled, apparently loud enough so Raven could hear it, because she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ha ha ha… lunch break?" Robin asked.

Raven took her hood off and asked him, "Aren't you going to shower first?"

Robin shook his head. "Nah, I barely broke a sweat. If it stays slow in Jump City much longer, I'll fall out of shape." Robin laughed, watching as Raven used her magic to put everything back more or less where it belonged. After she had finished, the two of them walked out and went to the elevator, heading for the top floor.

Arriving in the common area, Robin went to the fridge and started browsing through it. The only thing not Tamarian or covered in blue fungus was a small container of Turkey meat. 'Looks like we'll be going to the store soon…' Robin thought to himself. Pulling out the sandwich meat, he began making himself lunch, while Raven munched on an apple.

The two ate in a comfortable silence as Beastboy and Cyborg sat on the couch, co-oping through some game side-scroller beat em up. "You made sure that was fresh right?" Raven asked. She had seen him grab it out of the fridge, and since Raven didn't do grocery shopping, she had no idea how old anything except the fruit was.

"Well…" Robin said around a mouthful of sandwich, "It didn't have fungus on it." Robin said as he examined his sandwich, making sure there wasn't any mold anywhere on it.

"I can't heal you if you get food poisoning." Raven said as she tossed the core of her apple into the trash. Turning back to Robin, she watched as he finished off the rest of his sandwich.

"Luckily I'm about to go shopping, so we won't have to worry about anyone getting poisoned for a while." Robin said, setting his plate in the sink so it could be washed later. He pulled out his communicator, then opened the fridge as he began making a checklist of all the food he was going to get. Closing the fridge, he opened the freezer, then looked at the fruit and junk food to see what else he was going to get.

After a few minutes, Robin announced to the others he was going to get some food, and walked out the door. It opened again behind him, and he turned to see Raven following behind him. "Whatsup? Did you need anything in particular?" Robin asked, thinking she was going to ask for food.

"Actually I wanted to come along." When Robin gave her a quizzical look, she asked what was wrong with that.

"Nothing, it's just weird. You've been out of your room more than usual these past couple of weeks." He said as he and Raven walked to the elevator and headed to the first floor.

"Well, I haven't needed to meditate, and I _really_ don't want to sit around watching those two play some dumb game." Raven said. The elevator dinged and the two walked out of the tower, heading outside to the garage where the T-Car was.

"You said that earlier. That you didn't need to meditate. What does that mean?" Robin asked. Walking into the room where the T-Car was, he grabbed the keys and ignored the note from Cyborg that said, ' _Not a scratch!_ ', with a cartoony drawing of an angry Cyborg to boot.

"I don't know… it's peaceful. More so than usual. Nothing's going on for me to lose control of my emotions." She said, opening up the passenger side seat and getting in, strapping the seat belt across her chest and buckling up. Robin did the same, adjusting the mirrors before turning the car on.

Safety first, kids.

The engine came to life, and Robin backed out of the garage, pressing on the brakes to stop the T-Car. He pressed a small button on the dashboard and made sure the garage door closed before he put the car in drive and headed across the land bridge to Jump City.

"I wish there was a store along the road into town so we didn't have to go _all the way to town_." Raven muttered as the car rumbled along.

"Beastboy asked the mayor about that once. Apparently, no one wants to do it because we'd be their only customers, and any corporation would lose money." Robin said.

"Hmph." Raven turned the radio on, setting it to a 24/7 classical station. Though the volume control went up to 100, unless it was Cyborg driving, they always kept it 1. It was plenty loud at that volume already, and everyone agreed they didn't want hearing aids by the time they were 25.

Robin raised an eyebrow at her choice of music, though he didn't change the station. After a they got to the mainland, they had to head to the south part of town where the shopping districts were. Robin was annoyed by the fact that they seemed to catch every red light on the way there.

Eventually, they got to the store they did their grocery shopping at, _The Hungry Rabbit_. Though they had back luck with traffic lights, they did find a parking spot close to the front doors. As Robin and Raven got out, he waved to the greeter at the door, and the two Titan's walked in together.

The rain had stopped on the way over, however its effect was still evident. The store was almost completely empty, with a couple of cashiers and one family that Robin could see. "Well, this should be quick." Taking out his communicator, he sent the list of groceries to Raven and said, "I take the top half, you take the bottom half?"

Raven nodded, then walked to a different part of the store. Robin heard as someone gasped, then realized why as food floated over the aisles and settled into the grocery cart. Smiling, Robin walked down the aisles and grabbed various produce and soft drinks, as well as his personal brand of coffee and Raven's preferred brand of tea.

Sugar, bread, fruits, various vegetarian items for Beastboy, Coca-Cola, Dr. Pepper, honey, paper, tea, coffee, pens and pencils, creamer, batteries, headphones, milk, meat (ranging from ground beef to steak), hot dogs, several containers of mustard, and one whetstone later Robin and Raven stood in the checkout line, waiting as their items were bagged.

"Mommy! Mommy! It's the Titans! Look!" Robin looked around as Raven cursed under her breath, and he saw a family of three walk in. The little kid, much to the protest of his parents ran up to Raven and her companion, and asked, "Oh, can you please give me an autograph? My friends won't believe it!" with stars in his eyes.

"You bet!" Robin said, pulling a piece of paper from somewhere out of his utility belt. "What's your name?"

"John!" The kid exclaimed.

"Alright, _To my friend John_." Robin wrote, adding a cartoon version of himself giving a thumbs up. Turning to Raven, he handed it to her, though she didn't take it.

"Do I have to?" She asked, crossing her arms across chest.

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but John cut in. "Oh please? You're my favourite, Raven!"

She wasn't expecting that, and everyone laughed as a light blush came across her face. Taking the paper, she wrote ' _To my number 1 fan_ ', then handed the paper to the kid. The kid gasped, then looked up to Raven with beaming eyes.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Do you think I could be a wizard someday too?"

Robin couldn't hold in his laughter, even after Raven gave him a death glare. "...Maybe with some practice." She said after a moment.

"Come along, son!" The boy's father yelled out, prompting the kid to say goodbye as he ran back to join his parents. The cashier finished bagging their items, and Robin paid. The two left, waving goodbye to the greeter.

"I'd forgotten why we ordered take out all the time." Raven said sarcastically after the bags were in the trunk and they had pulled out of the parking lot.

"You were happy, don't lie." Robin teased.

"Shut it."

The journey back to the tower was peaceful and quiet, and once they arrived, Raven used her magic to float the purchased produce up to the top floor. Once in the common room, Starfire helped in putting everything in its proper place, in the kitchen or elsewhere.

"Ah, with this bountiful harvest, dinner is sure to be most pleasant." Starfire said, while 3 of her stomachs grumbled, though no one heard.

"You took care of my baby, right?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded. "In that case, I'll cook."

"Woo! I'm starving!"

"You'll be starving for a few more hours; it's only four o'clock!" Cyborg said, ruffling Beastboy's hair. "Turn into a sloth or something with a slow metabolism." He said, grinning as he pulled his green friend back to the couch.

Robin walked with them, asking if they were up for a game of _Skullgirls_.

"Dude, you are so on!" Beastboy said. "I've been practicing with Squiggly, you're gonna go down!"

"We'll see about that!" Robin said, as picked his character and the game started. The two began mashing buttons, while Starfire and Cyborg cheered them on. Raven sat in the back, tuning them out while she read a book.

Robin eventually came out victorious, and challenged Cyborg. The match went best two out of three, with Cyborg declared the victor. Robin passed the controller to Beastboy, and they passed the controller amongst themselves while time passed.

Starfire was more than content to watch; they had found out the hard way that Starfire was _not_ a good sport about losing. It probably added a few hundred dollars to the cost of repairing the tower. She didn't mind cheering the others on, even trying to calm them down when names and accusations started flying.

Eventually, 8 o'clock came and passed, and Cyborg went to start cooking dinner, leaving Robin and Beastboy to duke it out in their fighting match. Turning on the stove, Cyborg pulled out a pot and pan.

Filling the pan with water, he set it to boil while he pulled out the hotdog buns and butter. Using a knife, he buttered them and laid them down in the pan, allowing them to toast. He pulled out another pan and filled it with chili. He pulled out five plates and set them to side, along with tongs and a ladle.

Dumping the hotdogs and tofu dogs into the boiling water, stirred the chili and pulled the first set of buns out of the pan, buttering the others and letting them get nice, warm, and toasted. The combined 13 stomachs of the Titan's rumbled as the smell of fresh food wafted through the common area.

After half an hour, Cyborg called out, "Alright y'all! Dinner is served." Everyone thanked him and began putting varying amounts of chili, mustard, relish, onions, and cheese on their dogs, adding potato chips of varying variety to their plates. Grabbing soda cans, they toasted to dinner and began digging in.

~Mundane Moments with You~

After everyone had finished eating, dishes were done and everyone had retired to their rooms for the night. Robin threw his uniform in the hamper and pulled out a pair of crimson basketball shorts and matching under armour shirt.

Climbing into bed, he turned his alarm back on, before pulling the covers up to his chest and closing his eyes.

And then turning.

Then shifting his pillows.

Then pulling the covers up higher.

Then getting to hot and pushing them down.

Then getting to cold and pulling them back up.

Rinse and repeat.

He tried laying as still as he could, but there was a quiet ringing in his ears, so soft it was drowned out by the occasional noise from the tower, but still enough to keep him awake. Sighing, he turned and looked at the clock, the bright red numbers reading _1:24 a.m._

Being up late was nothing new to Robin; he and his fellow teammates were often up at odd hours of the night because they were heroes. He stood and walked over to the window, and smiled upon seeing the sky had finally cleared of all the clouds.

Grabbing his hoodie, he pulled it over his head and quietly left his room. He walked down the hallway, hand outstretched as he made his way to the stairs that led to the roof. Cursing himself for not bringing slippers or putting on his shoes, he decided it was too late to go back and braved the cold metal and concrete of the stairs.

Opening up the door to the roof, Robin was immediately blasted with a welcoming wave of cold air, smelling of the sea and that unique scent of rainwater on concrete. Breathing in deeply, he exhaled slowly as he walked around.

A blue cloak caught his attention. He slowly made his way over to the edge of the roof where Raven was standing. "Can't sleep?" She asked as she turned to greet Robin.

"I feel restless. Like I've got too much energy." He admitted.

"Hmm." Raven pursued her lips as if to say something, but closed her eyes and looked out over the horizon to Jump City's skyline. Robin sat beside her, and the two remained in a comfortable silence, the only sound being the wind whipping Raven's cloak around in the nighttime breeze.

The light globe above the city, along with the visible stars and crescent moon, made for a very peaceful moment, and Raven could feel the happiness coming from Robin.

Though she didn't use it nowadays, the bond she created between her and her friend was something she cherished very much. It couldn't be understated how much closer she felt to Robin without having to say a word to him, without him telling her all his sob stories.

She had seen it with her own eyes, everything, from the death of his parents, his adoption by Bruce Wayne and becoming Batman's sidekick, meeting Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, and _her_ , and everything he felt about them and his way of life.

The telepathic connection still existed between them, and though she didn't use it out of respect for his privacy, she couldn't deny how she wanted it to be something stronger. When her birthday had drawn near, she severed the connection to a single thread, similar (if not slightly stronger) to the bond between her and her friends so her father couldn't possess or destroy Robin's mind.

Looking at him now, as he stared out over the bay, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Maybe it was the end of the world, or the simple tasks she and Robin had been doing together over the past few weeks, all the quiet little moments that impacted her life in small but meaningful ways, that caused her to speak up.

"Robin?"

The boy turned to look up at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Meet me up here tomorrow when you get the chance." Before he could ask why, she said goodnight and walked back to the door leading to the stairwell.

Robin scratched his head, before shrugging and turning back to look out at the city. After a few more minutes by himself, he decided to turn in for the night as well.

~Mundane Moments with You~

AN:

Whew! I've already got a couple of reviews and a handful of follows and favs! Thanks to everyone who did those things :P

Robin was listening to "Lady's Request" from the DMC4 soundtrack, and the unnamed co-op game was Salt & Sanctuary. Both good games, I highly suggest you check them out.

I did want to make a quick announcement about chapter uploads. I've honestly never been this excited to write a story, and usually spend several hours writing. However, college starts back up next week, so I may not be able to upload as often.

If I'm lucky, there should be a chapter up Monday or Wednesday night, possibly sometime during the day on Tuesday or Thursday. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Bookstores, Coffee Shops, Movie Nights

As Raven returned to her room, she didn't go to bed immediately. Instead, she began pulling books down and opening them, looking for information that would shed some light on her connection with Robin.

The connection she had formed hadn't been… well, to put it simply, she had possessed him. It was a one way road into his mind, and there was still a way for her to see into it if she chose to abuse the privilege. Out of respect for Robin's privacy, however, she hadn't used it since the day Robin had been haunted by Slade.

And of course when her 17th birthday had drawn near, she reduced her connection to Robin, severing it to almost nothing so her father couldn't take control of Robin. Her father had no interest in reading her mind, but if he so chose he would see that Robin was someone everyone in their group trusted. If through Raven, Trigon had taken control of Robin, her friends wouldn't be here today.

More books opened and closed as she read through several chapters of books covering different kind of magics. There were many ways to change and alter the bond, but she found none that wouldn't leave Robin a mental mess. Sighing, she closed the book in her hand and set it down on the piles of books around her.

It was getting late, but Raven was still looking through her multitude of books. She came across one with a worn leather cover, without any symbols or identifying markings on the spine or front. Opening it, she realized it was one of the few books she had that covered healing magic. She hoped it would have some answers for her.

Flipping through chapters on mental fortification, meditation, and other things, Raven eventually found something useful.

' _Though there are many ways to explore the mind, one must first understand that the mind is a deep and complex place, expanding infinitely inwards._ ' This was all stuff Raven had read before when she had begun meditation exercises as a child. Skimming through pages, she finally stopped on one a page about three fourths of the way of through the book.

' _Possession is one of the many ways to forge strong mental connections with others. However, this is a dark magic and considered a crime in most realms. The two deepest parts of the mind are connected by a bridge during the possession. The possessee will not be able to utilize the bridge when it forms. The possessor can peer into the mind or minds of the possessed and control them, unless the subjects have strong mental barriers built. After a bridge has been built, time and exposure can lead to the possessed gaining resistance and in some cases can even overthrow and possess the original possessor. This of course means that the originally possessed subject will be able to see into the mind of, and control, the possessor.'_

Raven stopped, closing the book as she pondered what she had read. Raven had no idea that Robin would eventually be able to see into her mind, or could potentially possess her. She knew that he wouldn't of course, but the realization made her head spin regardless. She wasn't sure how she felt about being so _open_ to someone else.

Her whole life, she had closed herself off from others, trying to keep from becoming too attached to others. There were two main reasons for it: first of all, her powers. Getting too emotional was a guaranteed way for her to lose control, and at best that meant books, pens, papers, and any other small objects around would start flying around like they lived in a haunted house. At worst, the furniture, cars, and pretty much anything in range would explode, implode, or shatter completely, which Starfire could certainly attest to.

The second reason, though it didn't hold much weight now, was her father and the prophecy he had ordained all those years ago. It was a simple thought process: Why bother getting close to anyone if you were just going to end the world anyways? After her father had been vanquished, thanks to Robin's faith that she could still turn things around, that didn't hold much credibility.

As a matter of fact, ever since her father had been sealed away again, she hadn't really needed to hold in her emotions nearly as much. It may have been the slow, relaxed days, or the fact that the world wasn't going to end anytime soon, but Raven could finally express herself normally.

" _If you knew what I really was, you wouldn't want me around." She turned to walk away, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her._

" _I know enough." Though his eyes were covered, his smile was sincere, and she thought that maybe for a little while, things could work out._

She had no plan or any idea what to do when she had arrived on earth.

" _You have your whole life ahead of you. You can decide your own destiny."_

Her own destiny… Maybe all she wanted was someone to share it with.

~Mundane Moments with You~

Robin awoke the next before dawn, as normal. As he went through his normal morning routine, his thoughts kept straying to what Raven was planning for him. It had kept him up last night as well, though he had eventually decided he would find out and fell asleep. As he made breakfast, a plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage with a glass of milk for himself, his mind went over the possibilities.

It couldn't be anything dangerous or urgent; otherwise Raven would have told him last night instead of asking to meet him today. The two had made small talk and hung out, but that was usually when the rest of their friends ad been around, and nothing they talked about stood out in his memory.

For once, they greatest in detective in Jump City had no idea what was about to happen. Sighing, he cleaned off his dishes and went up to the roof. The clouds from yesterday were gone, but the cold wind and temperature remained. None of that bothered Robin however, since the sun was coming up behind Jump City, creating silhouettes of the tall buildings.

'It's going to be a good day.' Robin thought to himself. Taking out his birdarangs, Robin decided to pass the time until Raven came out to meet him. She was usually up early in the morning, so he wouldn't have to wait long. He began tossing the birdarangs out, catching them as they turned around flew back to him.

~Mundane Moments with You~

A couple of hours later, Robin heard the door open, and turned to see Raven walking towards him. He had put his birdarangs away and had pulled out a yo-yo earlier, dropping it and pulling it back up to his hand with a flick of the wrist.

Giving a small wave to her as she approached, Robin held out the yo-yo for her. "Wanna try?" He asked. She took it out of his hands, then wrapped it around her ring finger on her right hand. She let it drop, but was unable to bring it back up. Frowning, she wrapped the string around the indention and tried once more, but failed again.

Robin tried to cover up a laugh, but failed miserably. Raven narrowed her eyes at him, and he watched as she used her magic to bring the yo-yo up.

"Hey, how come sometimes you say that ' _Azarath Metrion Zinthos'_ phrase when you're using magic and sometimes you don't?" Robin asked.

Raven looked surprised; he guessed she wasn't expecting him to say that. "The phrase helps focus and strengthen my magic." She replied as she handed the yo-yo back to Robin, who put it in his utility belt.

"Hmm. Anyway, why'd you call me up here?" Robin asked, trying to hide the anticipation in his voice. After being hung up on it all night and morning, he'd finally have an answer.

"Because, I was wondering. Do you… wanna come into the city with me? I'm going book shopping and could use some company." She said, looking between his covered eyes. He smiled at her, nodding.

When Raven had awoke that morning, she had decided to start rebuilding the bond between them. The only way for that to work, of course, was with repeated interaction with someone else. It wasn't like she could just go up to Robin and request access to his mind for no apparent reason. Plus, if Robin helped rebuild the connection from his end as well, they'd become exponentially closer than if it was just Raven forcing a bond between them.

"Sounds like fun! I'll get the others." He said, turning to walk back into the tower.

"Wait. Why do you want to bring the others?" She asked. Raven thought it was pretty clear she wanted it to be just the two of them. She didn't mind the others coming along, but this bridge was going to have a hard time forming if Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg were constantly taking their attention away from each other.

"Uh… because?" Robin said, not sure what to say. "Well, I suppose they wouldn't be interested in reading books anyway." He muttered as he turned back to Raven.

"We can rent movies on the way back." Raven said as the two of them went from the roof to the garage on the ground floor where the T-Car was kept. Hopping in and starting across the landbridge to Jump City, Robin turned the radio station back to classic and lowered the volume.

"Thanks. I don't understand how Cyborg and Beastboy can stand listening to music that loud." Raven said as she rubbed her temples. Though the radio had only been on for a few seconds, she could already feel the strong vibrations leaving her with a headache.

"Well Beastboy's ears are probably more developed than ours are. Not to mention he can probably change them to something that can deal with volume. And I bet Cyborg can just replace his." Robin said, earning a laugh from Raven. The two rode in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the shopping district, listening to the string, brass, and winds playing over the stereo systems, interrupted only by the radio announcer giving information and the song and a few commercials.

"Alright, where are we going?" Robin asked as the approached the shopping district on the northeastern end of town.

"Take a right here. Left at the next intersection. Go straight. Okay, take a right here and look for the building called, _Folded Corners_." Raven instructed as the pair passed buildings and cars. Robin spotted it pulling into the parking lot behind it.

Getting out, Robin took in the full details of the building. It was three stories tall, with a grey and lilac colour scheme. The windows gave a good view into the store on the first floor, where shelves, tables, and of course, bookcases were overflowing with many different types of books.

The second floor had a patio area and a few small tables with umbrellas above them, only one of which was occupied. Robin guessed that the second floor was a small cafe, judging by the smell of fresh pastries coming from above. Raven and Robin stepped in, earning a greeting from one of the clerks behind the counter. The Titan duo waved, and Robin began looking around the store.

The store was larger that it had looked from the outside. Robin looked across the shelves for anything that sounded interesting. Contrary to what the others might've thought, he wasn't a big fan of detective stories. Why bother reading about something when you could live it? He skimmed across titles, picking out ones that seemed interesting. He stuck mostly to the nonfiction section, not sure what he was looking for.

Eventually, he moved on to the fiction section, browsing books of different genres. He caught sight of Raven, who was browsing the fantasy section. She was holding three other books in one arm, while looking over the description on the inside flap of a fourth. Walking over to her, Robin asked, "Need a hand?"

"I could use two, actually." She said as she used her magic to float several books on the floor up to him. Not expecting her to float a dozen books up to him, she smirked when he struggled to keep them from falling. "Do _you_ need a hand?"

"Hardy har har." Robin said from behind the books. Raven finished reading the inside flap in the book she was holding. Satisfied with the description, she placed it and the other three in Robin's arms, and the two walked up to the counter.

The man behind was much older, most likely in his 60's. "Ah, Miss Raven. A little light reading for later, I presume?" The elderly man asked as he began tallying up the total.

"Something like that." Raven said, and the two chuckled.

' _This is light reading?!'_ Robin thought to himself.

After John, assuming his nametag was correct, finished ringing up the books, Raven pulled out two $20 bills and paid. John put the books into plastic bags along with the receipt, and handed them to Robin. "Will you be staying for your afternoon tea?" He asked as Raven put away the change.

"I will, and can you put a black coffee down for my friend here?" Raven asked. John nodded, and grabbed a telephone on the counter. Robin could hear a phone ringing on the second floor, and then heard John say, "Yes, Miss Raven's usual please. And a black coffee please, she's brought a friend."

"Come on." Raven said, motioning for Robin to follow her to the door.

As they went around the back, Robin asked, "You're a regular here?"

Raven nodded as she opened the trunk. "I've probably bought more books from here than anywhere else." Robin set the bags in and closed the trunk, and the two went back to the street.

Upon walking into the store, Raven led them to a wooden door immediately to their left. ' _This must go up to the second floor._ ' Robin assumed, and was proven right when they emerged out onto the small patio area. Looking around, Robin saw that there was also a small indoor area to read and drink as well. It must've been low lit on the inside, because the glare prevented him from seeing inside; the only thing he could see were his and Raven's reflections.

Raven sat down at one of the tables near the railing, overlooking the street. Robin sat across from her, resting his head on one hand, looking down at all the cars traveling beneath them. It was a little past noon; most cars were heading to lunch. He could see groups of people walking on the sidewalk, looking for a place to eat.

He didn't even notice his cup of coffee was there until Raven cleared her throat. "Ah, sorry." Robin wasn't sure what blend of coffee the bookstore was using, he was only sure it wasn't the blend he normally had at the tower. It didn't bother him too much though, as he looked over at what Raven's "usual" order was.

In front of her was a small brownie square, about 3 square inches. That, along with some napkins, were present along with a cup of tea. Robin assumed it was as close to the herbal tea she had at the tower as it could be. He eventually broke the silence between the two as Raven cut off a small piece of the brownie and handed it to him.

"Thanks. How'd you find this place? It's pretty cool." Robin said, picking up the chocolate and popping it into his mouth. It was surprisingly warm; it must've been freshly baked. It felt good going down, and Robin could feel his stomach grumbling for more. Apparently, his appetite hadn't been sated after breakfast.

"About a year and a half ago, we were all out doing recon and sweeping the city for any signs of crime. I stumbled on this place, and I've been coming back every few weeks ever since." Raven said. "I go to a few other bookstores whenever I don't pick up much from here." Raven took a sip of her tea. "My third visit, I came up here and got this-" Raven motioned to the brownie and her tea, "-and I've been getting ever since as well. They always make it fresh for me."

"Huh. Cool! I'm glad you showed me this place. It seems like it'd be a great place to come whenever there's a lot going on at the tower." Robin said as he finished off his coffee. "By the way… Do you wanna get some lunch? I'm starving and I don't think a brownie can hold me over."

Raven nodded. "Sure, as long as it's not some pizza parlour. I'm in the mood for…" Raven trailed off, looking up at the sky as she pondered what to get.

"Tacos?" Robin asked.

"Actually, that sounds pretty good."

After they had paid inside at the register on the second floor and threw away their trash, the two hopped into the T-Car and began driving around the shopping district, looking for burrito joint. "Oh wait! We we're going to get movies for the others." Robin said, pressing a button on the dashboard.

A moment later, Cyborg's face pulled up. "Hey Robin, Raven. What's up?" He asked. Judging by the background, he was on the couch in the common room, and a moment later Beastboy and Starfire's face appeared by beside his.

"Not much, we were just going to bring back some movies after we got lunch. Did you guys want to get anything in particular?" Robin asked. The three on the other end all looked like they were pondering the question, but after a few moments Starfire spoke up first.

"I have heard tale of a film called, ' _Harry Potter'_... it is about many magic users, and sounds wonderful. Can you bring it back if it is available?" She asked.

"You know there are like, eight of those films right?" Raven said into the display. Starfire looked perplexed.

"No problem, we can have a movie marathon when you two get back!" Beastboy said.

"And bring back some extra food when you two come back!" Cyborg said.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll see you guys back at the tower." Robin closed the connection, and stopped off at a video store that was on the right side of the road. "I hate parallel parking…" He muttered, as he tried to fit the T-Car in between a truck and car that was only slightly smaller than their own.

"Oh, look." Raven said. Looking to where she was pointing, Robin saw a small taco stand in a parking lot with a few cars near it. "I get the food, you get the movies?" She asked. Robin gave her a thumbs up, and the two went their separate ways.

The warmth coming from the heaters inside the video store felt amazing after the chilling winds that had been freezing Robin since he had gone up to the roof that morning. He waved to the clerk, then went to the shelves marked 'H'.

After a few moments, he saw that they only had the first five films in the Harry Potter franchise. _'Oh well. We'll just have to get the rest some other time.'_ Picking them out, Robin went up to the counter and paid, heading back out to the car.

Starting it and pulling down the road to where Raven was, she told him, "It'll be a few minutes." Nodding, she sat back down in the passenger seat and rolled the window down, waiting for their food to be cooked.

He heard her stomach growl, then his did after the smell of freshly cooked fast food came through the open window. Salivating, the three minutes they had to wait felt like hours. Eventually, Raven got the food and the two of them started heading back to the tower.

The ride back, Robin kept passing other cars and trying to catch the yellow lights in attempt to get back home faster. Raven could hardly blame him; she hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, and the brownie did less for her than it did for Robin. Eventually, they hit the land bridge and Robin put the pedal to the medal. They were back at the tower in no time, and Raven even teleported them to the fifth floor after they had parked the T-Car.

"Lunch is here!" Robin called out. They were met with a bunch of enthusiasm, and Raven began pulling out burritos, nachos, and dipping sauces, handing them out among her friends. It felt like it only took a moment for all the food they had brought home to be consumed. Before Robin knew it, everyone was throwing their trash in the trashcan and washing their hands.

"Alright, let's get this movie party started!" Cyborg cried out. It was getting close to three in the afternoon, and they had about 12 hours of movie to watch. Robin saw that while they were gone, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire had set up the couch for a movie marathon.

A bunch of pillows and blankets were on the ends, and bags of popcorn, assorted candies, and two boxes of soda cans were on the coffee table in front of the couch.. "Cool!" Robin said. "Here are the movies." Handing the DVD's to Cyborg, he sat to left of the center of the couch, facing the screen.

Since Cyborg was the largest, it made sense (and had since become an unspoken rule) for him to be in the center of the couch whenever they were all out in the common room. As Cyborg loaded the movies into the player, Beastboy stretched out to the right of the center of the couch, taking up to two spots. Starfire sat to Robin's right, leaving Raven to sit to his left, near the blankets on the end of couch.

"Alright y'all, it's time for a movie marathon!" Cyborg said as he grabbed the remote, skipped the previews, and pressed play on the movie. Cyborg sat in between Starfire and Beastboy as the iconic theme music began and Dumbledore began collecting light out of the streetlights.

~Mundane Moments with You~

The first film ended a couple of hours later, and the Raven used her magic to put the second film in.

"Man, that film never gets old, no matter how many times I've seen it!" Beastboy said, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "It's the sixth, by the way."

"It was wonderful, I nearly cried at the end." Starfire said. "When the little wizard said, ' _I'm not going home. Not really.'_ My heart lept with joy as he acknowledged how close he was to his friends!" Starfire could barely sit still as the second film started, while Cyborg put his hands behind his head and stretched out his feet to the coffee table.

~Mundane Moments with You~

The film ended, and the sun had gone down outside. As the third film began, blankets and pillows were passed around to help facilitate the comfort of the five teens. The coffee table had become home to wrappers and a few empty soda cans over the course of the second movie.

~Mundane Moments with You~

The trio watched with interest as the Dementor opened the door, wrapping its decayed fingers around the side of it and resting it there. The only one not at awe was Beastboy, who of course had seen the movie several times on cable and knew what happened next.

Robin was staring at the screen with eyes wide behind his mask. Raven had one eyebrow raised as she watched. Starfire was covering her eyes with her hands, peeking through the slits in her fingers. Cyborg sat with a soda can and popcorn bag in each of his hands, both about to fall as his attention was 100% on the screen.

The sleeping professor awoke, sending out a wave of light from his wand and forcing the Dementor out of the small box they had been trapped in. Everyone eased up considerably as the scene changed.

Eventually, from his sprawled out position on the couch, Beastboy fell asleep about three fourths of the way through the movie. It was almost 10, and there was no denying the comfort of the crescent couch.

~Mundane Moments with You~

As the third film ended and the fourth one began, Cyborg was the next to fall asleep. He passed out just as the trio got onto the train to Hogwarts. Raven couldn't stop herself from yawning, leaning on Robin and resting her head on his shoulder. She drew a blanket up over the two of them, and Robin put his left arm over her shoulder.

Eventually, Starfire fell asleep as well, her head leaning over the back of the couch. Her eyes closed just as the maze scene began. Robin was starting to feel the fatigue as well, and let out a quiet yawn.

Neither Robin nor Raven made it all the way to the end of the fifth movie. With all their friends on the couch, their stomachs full of soda and candy, and of course a bunch of pillows and blankets accompanying them, the two fell asleep as the credits rolled.

~Mundane Moments with You~

Awakening the next day, Robin realized there was something incredibly heavy on his chest. Over the course of the night, the entire layout of the couch had changed.

Beastboy's foot was the only part of him on the couch, while the rest of him was on the floor, covered by a blanket. Cyborg was using his leg as a pillow, both of his hands clasped beneath Beastboy's foot in an attempt to give his head some support. Starfire was more or less in the same position she had been, except she had her knees up to her chest and was leaning against the couch, instead of having her head over the back of it.

Robin had, at some point, become Raven' pillow. His head was near the small of Starfire's back, and one of his legs was off the couch. Raven was sandwiched between him and the couch, but most of her body from the waist up was resting on his chest. The sun had come up, but Robin was the first to awaken.

Raven stirred slightly on top of him, and Robin held deathly still. After a moment, he decided to wrap his right arm around her, to which she let out a small sigh of comfort.

' _Oh well._ ' Robin thought to himself. ' _Things could be worse._ '

~Mundane Moments with You~

A/N

Thanks for reading the third chapter! Sorry this came out a day later than expected, but my computer was having graphics card issues. Not to worry, I got it fixed. Anyway, I'm not sure what year I want this story to be set in. Should it be contemporary, or back in the mid 2000's? I'm thinking some kind of odd mix of both. Maybe some modern day media, but with an underlying post 90's nostalgia dose.

Anyways, let me know what you think!


	4. Epiphanies and a Walk in the Park

As Robin lay beneath a sleeping Raven, he had plenty of time to think while he waited for his friends to wake up.

The first thing he realized was that this was the first time in the three years they had been together that they had all fallen asleep together like this, at least outside of combat. Usually when it came time to bid each other goodnight, they would all retreat to their rooms until the next day or a late night burglary interrupted them. The few occasions that they were out on a mission and needed some rest, they would all take turns keeping watch until sunrise. Even then, none of them were ever truly relaxed; it was easy to see how tense they were and how light they slept. Since they could be attacked at any moment, it was hard to feel completely at ease.

However, this time it was different. They had done a couple of movie marathons in the past, but it usually ended before midnight or was interrupted. And of course the days hadn't been this slow either, so it was much easier for them to relax and fall asleep than normal. The fact that they had tried to watch over 11 hours worth of film starting at 3 in the afternoon had definitely played a big part, too.

As Robin's thought about the various plans he had for today (breakfast, training, lunch, games, chores, dinner, then bed), his mind was constantly drawn back to the girl using him for a pillow.

It was rare for Raven to be close to anyone else willingly, and even rarer for an extended amount of time. He remembered before he had fallen asleep Raven had already been using his shoulder for a pillow, so it made since that over the course of the night they would end up like this. Still, it gave him an opportunity to appreciate her in a more physical sense than when he laughed at her sarcastic comments or was amazed by her magical prowess.

For example, she was incredibly warm. He had assumed, partly due to her grayish skin colour, that she was by nature a very cold person. It was more than just the tone of her skin; her lack of time in the sun, her half demonic heritage, and her _literal_ dark magic meant that some things were bound to be different about her, and Robin assumed body temperature would be one of those things. However, now that she was sprawled out on top of him, he realized now that that statement couldn't be further from the truth.

Another thing he noticed was that she was very lithe. He was only an inch taller than her, so he figured they'd probably be in the same weight range as well. However, he was starting to doubt that as well. Unlike Robin, she didn't need to eat nearly as much to keep her weight the same. Since most of Robin's exercises and training were for muscle development and hers were for stamina, it did kind of make sense as to why she'd be lighter than him. However, he knew that just because she didn't lift weights didn't mean she was weak: being half demon meant she could throw a punch with almost as much force as Cyborg or Starfire. Robin briefly thought that if she chose not to hold back, she might even be able to hit a little harder.

As his right arm was draped over the small of her back (and his left arm was stuck in the couch cushions), he realized that she was also… well, _soft_. The last time she had been this close to him was after they had defeated Trigon and she had hugged him as thanks for convincing her she could save the world. However, she had pulled back after only a moment, and though he was just as happy as she, he wanted to appreciate the moment a little more.

' _I do wish moments like these came more often. I don't get to be close to Raven often._ '

The Boy Wonder stared up at the ceiling, his mind now 100% on Raven. After the defeat of Trigon, the two had been spending more and more time together. A lot of the time it was by pure coincidence; Robin or Raven would need to go to the city for something, and the other would join for no reason, or the two would end up meeting in the common room late at night since they were both nocturnal.

There were often times when the two would seek the other out as well. Robin always woke up early enough to see the sunrise, and nowadays it wasn't odd to hear Raven coming up behind him, offering a quiet good morning as the two watched Jump City come to life. She would often come down to the gym and watch him train (which he couldn't deny made him put a little more effort into it), and after lunch the two would sit in the back of the common room and read together, listening to Cyborg and Beastboy play games while Starfire watched with innocent amusement.

Speaking of reading, Robin's thoughts were drawn back to their trip to the bookstore yesterday. She had seemed disappointed when Robin had gone to get their friends, but when the Boy Wonder agreed to bringing back movies and going into town with just the two of them she had perked up. Not to mention the fact that she had taken him someplace she'd been going to for the past year and a half and not told anyone about it. That in and of itself was momentous considering how she liked to keep most things to herself.

' _Did she ask me out on a date?_ '

The thought crossed his mind involuntarily. No way! If she were going to ask him out, she would have made it clear that it was a date. Raven had only asked for company into town. She hadn't tried to hold his hand, or complimented him on his appearance, or tried anything even remotely close to flirting yesterday.

' _Then again, Raven's not the kind of girl to go all googly-eyed and drool over someone she's in love with. Well, aside from whenever Aqualad's around._ ' Robin, unable to stop his train of thought went on, ' _If she was trying to get my attention, how would she go about doing it? She has to keep her emotions under wraps or her powers will wig out. What would Raven act like if she was trying to flirt?'_

Robin wasn't able to respond to himself, because at that moment Beastboy woke up. Since Cyborg was using the shapeshifters leg as a pillow, it meant that when Beastboy pulled himself up to a sitting position on the floor, Cyborg was rudely awakened.

Beastboy stretched, morphing into various small animals as he did so. He finally stood up, looking at his friends on the couch. Cyborg's robotic parts were turning from grey to blue, since he had decided to power down instead of going to his charging bench last night. As Cyborg's body hummed, he sat up, and the commotion woke up Starfire as well, who blinked several times, before stretching her arms over her head and yawning in a similar manner to Beastboy.

The three of them looked around, and saw their leader trapped beneath Raven. Robin offered a small wave. The other three exchanged glances.

' _Do you want to wake her up?_ ' Cyborg mouthed to Robin.

' _Nah, you guys go on ahead._ ' Robin silently replied. The other three shrugged, and Cyborg held up his wrist, showing an 11% power supply. Turning, the rest knew he was going back to his room to charge. The other two Titan's followed after him, while Starfire stopped in the kitchen and Beastboy headed off down the hall, presumably to use the bathroom.

Robin didn't move from his position as Starfire began preparing a Tamaranian breakfast dish for herself. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, only that Cyborg had come back out of his room fully charged, and Beastboy had come back in fully showered and began making themselves breakfast.

Robin's stomach growled as he smelled fresh cooked eggs, bacon, and sausage. The sizzling of the food was music to his ears, and eventually he decided to free himself from Raven's grip. ' _I'd rather do this without waking her up. How should I…?_ ' He was a master escape artist; how hard could it be to get out from beneath a sleeping girl?

Apparently Raven was going to make it difficult, because the moment he started to slide out from under her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Blushing, Robin tried to gently pry her hands away, but stopped when he felt something reaching out to his mind.

' _Oi. I'm comfortable right now, stop moving._ '

He turned his head down to look at her, but she hadn't opened her eyes. ' _Raven?_ ' He thought out loud.

' _The one and only, Boy Blunder. I'm using our link to speak to you._ ' Raven's sarcastic voice entered his head again. ' _You make a comfortable mattress._ ' Robin rolled his eyes at her last comment. Robin wrapped his arms around her again. If you can't beat em, may as well join em.

Raven's mind disconnected from his, and the two lay still as the morning passed. Several minutes passed, and Raven's only movement was to adjust herself to be more comfortable. Robin closed his eyes again, relaxing as his breathing slowed. He could feel himself drifting back off to sleep.

At least he would have, until Cyborg jumped over the couch and landed on the center cushion, sending Robin and Raven up a few inches in the air and landing unceremoniously back on the couch. "Ouch, Cyborg!" Robin chastised as Raven's forehead bonked his chin. "Careful."

"Oh, my bad! I thought you two would've been done cuddling on the couch by the time I had recharged and eaten breakfast." Cyborg said with a smirk as he put his feet on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels.

"Way to ruin a moment…" Raven muttered under her breath. Regardless, she stood and yawned, then made her way out of the common room, down to her room where she grabbed a change of clothes. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and started a warm shower, taking off her clothes from yesterday and stepping inside, sliding the curtains behind her.

Steam rose up and out of the bottom of the bathtub, fogging up the mirror and the rest of the bathroom, coating everything in moisture. Still, as the water ran down her back and into the drain, she couldn't help thinking that it wasn't like the warmth Robin had. She only vaguely remembered pushing Robin down last night to make him a pillow before falling asleep again; luckily he hadn't woken up and…

' _He didn't seem too opposed earlier._ ' Raven thought to herself. ' _I don't think he would've minded either way._ ' As she poured some shampoo into her hand and began cleaning her hair she thought, ' _He's normally about as comfortable with that kind of close contact with others as I am._ '

"Hmm…" Was it because of _her_? Was Robin okay with her being close to him? ' _If I wanted to find out, I could always try something. Staging another movie night sometime soon might work. No, I'd have to try a multitude of things to see if I'm right, like giving him another hug or holding his hand or something. But how would I do that?_ '

' _Sounds like you're trying to flirt with him._ ' A voice in her head rang out.

Was she flirting with Robin? She hadn't been… at least not intentionally. Sure, strengthening her mental ties to him was one thing, but being romantic to him was another thing entirely. Although clean, she didn't step out of the shower, too lost in thought.

' _Well, it's not like I would mind him being my boyfriend. Not like the world's going to end again; what's really holding me back?'_ A rare smile danced across Raven's lips. ' _No, there's nothing stopping me from asking. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?'_

"Friend Raven, don't spend too long in the shower, or else your skin will start to resemble the oceanic creatures of the moons around Kal'u Eid!"

' _I just had to ask._ ' Raven mentally (and almost literally) facepalmed.

"Sure, Starfire!" She called back, reaching down to the knobs to turn off the water. As she stepped out and wrapped the blue towel she brought with her around herself, drying herself off, her mind began running wild.

' _Starfire's had a crush on Robin since the day we all met! Not only that, she's been flirting with Robin too. I've been in Robin's mind, I know he only likes her as a friend, but… what will she do if Robin and I actually start dating? Will she leave?_ ' An image passed through Raven's mind, of the time Starfire had gone into the future and claimed they had disbanded after she disappeared the day of the robbery. ' _No! We all agreed to stay together, no matter what! Even if she gets turned down by Robin, she wouldn't leave._ '

Raven, now completely dry, dressed herself and walked back out to common room, moving to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea and some breakfast. "Hello, Raven! I see you haven't melted!" Starfire greeted her at the door as she walked in. "I took the liberty of preparing a kettle of water for your morning tea." Starfire smiled brightly, before floating over to the couch where Beastboy and Cyborg were sitting.

"Thanks, Star." Raven walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from one of the drawers as she waited for the water to boil.

' _No, even if Starfire gets upset, she wouldn't hold anything against either of us._ '

Robin was sitting at the table where Raven had attempted to make them pancakes, reading a newspaper. She briefly wondered why some kid on a bike would ride all the way across the bridge to the island just to toss a newspaper that they might not even find out about.

As she made herself a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with a small cup of tea (no sugar this early in the morning), she sat herself down in the seat beside Robin. He glanced at her with a smile before going back to his newspaper. Raven took a bite out of her meal, glancing over to the front of the common room.

Beastboy and Cyborg were attempting to teach Starfire how to play some racing game on the Gamestation. Raven watched with disinterest; video games had never been an enjoyable prospect to her. Time passed as the two meta-humans showed the alien how to handle the controller and react to images flashing on screen.

Raven finished eating, then left the room to meditate. Then, after she got bored with that _and_ looking for books to read or something to clean, Raven realized something.

She was restless.

Raven paced up and down the length of her room, trying to come up with something to do. She felt as though she had chugged a pot of coffee after not sleeping for three days. She certainly felt active, but wasn't sure what to do.

Go swimming? No, it was autumn and she didn't feel like freezing her forehead gem off.

Stankball? Ha. The day she willingly played that game was the day the world ended (again).

Play games with Cyborg and the others? No, she didn't want to sit down for seven hours.

She could go on patrol; but since the towers alarm system hadn't gone off in nearly a month and a half, and she doubted it would go off now. Everyone but Slade was behind bars. And knowing the crazed masked villain, he probably wouldn't attempt anything until every possible facet of his plans were ready.

She fell backwards onto her bed, letting out a sigh as her mind raced. There were so few days like this, where one felt so active yet had nothing to do. There was a knock at her door; Raven stood and opened it. Robin was standing on the other side, and she tilted her head as she waited for him to speak.

"It's a nice day out." He said simply. "And I'm not really in the mood to sit around. You wanna go into the city with me?"

Raven pondered her options. Sit around the tower, pent up with energy while Beastboy got on her nerves, or go with Robin and find something to do.

"I'll meet you down on the first floor."

~Mundane Moments with You~

The R-Cycle rumbled to a stop as Robin parked it in an alleyway, turning on the defense systems in case some genius thought it a good idea to try and steal it. Raven hopped off the back and the two exited to the sidewalk, and began walking down the street.

It really _was_ a nice day out. Raven had checked the weather before she left; it was due to be a cloudless day with no wind, around 71 degrees. It was _definitely_ the kind of day best spent outside.

The two passed in front of stores and restaurants, occasionally going into a shop or two before they left without purchasing anything. As they walked down the street, Raven and Robin would have to separate to avoid a couple holding hands and chatting.

The two teens were chatting themselves, making small talk about the news, the city, the people they saw, anything really. On a slow day like this, it wasn't strange for couples to be out and about. It was then that Raven came up with a genius plan.

Step one: Get Robin alone with her. He may be able to charge headfirst into a horde of demons, but he had crippling shyness when it came to anything romantic. He couldn't even watch couples kiss in movies without blushing up to his mask.

Step two: Find some way of holding Robin's hand. It would be easier said than done. Since this wasn't a date (at least Robin hadn't phrased it that way when he had come to her earlier), she would have to find some way of tricking him into it. And the boy blunder _was not_ an easy person to manipulate.

Her mind began coming up with some sort of plan to execute her mission.

~Mundane Moments with You~

Robin was doing the exact the same thing, only from a different perspective. Back at the tower, Robin had come to a realization after Cyborg had rudely awoken them.

 _Way to ruin a moment._ He'd heard her say that as Raven had gotten up to leave.

His immediate thought was, ' _It was nice while it lasted.'_

Not, ' _What moment? We were having a moment?'_ As Raven disappeared behind the automatic door, he had an epiphany.

Robin realized he wanted more moments like that. As he gave it more thought, he realized he was okay with all that that entailed.

So, he had gotten dressed in a clean uniform, headed down to the first floor and picked up the newspaper that he paid the paperboy an extra dollar for, and went back up to the top floor and took a seat at the counter, where he began reading.

For once, he wasn't looking for headlines of escaped criminals or suspected threats; he was looking for someplace to spend time with Raven. It had looked like it was going to be a nice day out. There weren't any clouds and it was pretty warm. He felt dismayed as he saw nothing going on in Jump City.

When Raven sat down next to him and began eating her breakfast, he smiled before going back to his paper. She nodded back at him before eating and turning back to the others, watching as they played games on the crescent couch. Robin still read the paper, though he wasn't looking for anything in particular or absorbing what he read.

' _Where could I take Raven to spend some time alone with her?'_

She left the room after a moment, then the answer hit him in the face.

' _We don't have to go anywhere in particular. She won't mind if we just walk around._ ' Chastising himself for thinking harder and not smarter, he made himself a small bowl of cereal and scarfed it down, then headed to the bathroom to take a five minute shower (he didn't bother bringing a new uniform since the one he was wearing was still relatively clean). Once he had finished, he walked down to Raven's room and knocked on her door.

~Mundane Moments with You~

As the two of them walked down the street, Raven had finally come up with a plan. More or less.

She continued talking to Robin, leading them down roads that would take them to a nearby park, one of the larger ones in Jump City. And, by coincidence, they just so happened to pass by numerous couples holding hands or linking arms that forced Robin and Raven to fork around them.

"Why do couples do that?" She asked as they began to fall into a silence.

"Do what?" Robin asked.

"Hold hands. I mean, my hands are clasped together a lot and I certainly don't notice any difference." She said as casually as she could.

Robin shrugged, and Raven could suddenly feel a surge of excitement coming off his aura. "I guess it feels nice to hold hands with someone you care about. Maybe it's something only a couple could understand."

"Hmm…" Raven and Robin crossed the street to the park, then began walking along the winding sidewalk that ran the length of the park. Though it was late into fall, the temperature hadn't gone below freezing, and as such the park still looked as though it were in the middle of summer. Though there was an obvious lack of bugs and birds, the trees still had plenty of leaves and the grass was still a vibrant green. People were playing with pets, cooking out or laying on blankets as the two Titans strolled through the area.

' _Well, it's now or never._ ' Raven thought to herself.

She reached down between them and laced her fingers with Robin's.

He looked up at her with surprise, and Raven looked dismayed when he pulled his hand away. Robin merely took off the green gloves that ran past his elbows, stowed them away in his utility belt, then reached down and grabbed her hand again.

Raven wasn't able to stop a smile from forming on her face as she noticed Robin fighting to keep down his blush. The sunlight filtered through the trees and the sounds of people laughing and having a good time rang throughout the park, but Robin and Raven didn't talk.

They were much too focused on each others hands.

Robin was finally able to realize just how small Raven's hand was. It was smooth and soft, and the ashen digits slid between his easily. Her hand was cooler than his too, a stark contrast to the warmth coming from his hand. Robin had to admit, it did feel nice.

Raven noticed his hand was calloused and rough, but the way he held her hand was extremely gentle, as though he were afraid she might pull away at any second. Not that she planned to. Raven felt the strength coming from his hand, and she gently ran her thumb over the back of his hand as they walked.

Their arms swung gently between them as they walked, taking in the comforts of a warm autumn day. Robin would occasionally glance between them to see Raven staring ahead with a small smile on her face, before he turned his attention forward as well.

They walked through the park, nodding to strangers, and Raven couldn't help but feel a smug satisfaction as people forked around _them_ instead of the other way around.

They rounded a bend in the park, and Robin cleared his throat. "So?" He asked.

"Hm?" Raven looked at him quizzically.

"What's it like?" He motioned to their hands joined between them.

"Well, I have to admit… it _does_ feel kind of nice." Raven looked back to see him shaking his head. "What? Did you want to stop?" She feigned sadness, which he laughed off.

Robin tugged her along. "No."

Raven smiled as they continued their journey through the park.

Before long, they had run the length of the park and headed back through Jump City. They passed through the shopping district and found where Robin had parked his R-Cycle, then the two of them headed west towards the boardwalks.

Robin parked his motorcycle upon arrival, and they began walking towards one of the benches to sit at. Robin took Raven's hand again, and the two of them sat and gazed out over the ocean as the sun started slipping towards the horizon. It wasn't quite sunset yet, but in November the sun set at like 5:30 p.m. anyways, so they only had a couple of hours before they would have to head back to the tower for dinner.

That was still a couple of hours they'd get to share, however.

~Mundane Moments with You~

A/N

Sorry for the long update! I had such a hard time with this chapter. It was basically me going, "Okay, what do I want to have happen in this chapter?" It felt like it was too early for a huge romance spike, which was what I originally had planned, but at the same time I couldn't come up with anything that didn't seem OOC. I eventually decided to babystep it. I had to re-write the breakfast scene like 4 times before I took a walk through the park myself, which served as inspiration for the latter half of this story.

Before I write any of that, I plan on combing through the previous chapters for any mistakes I might have made, as well as editing certain things.

Also, remember how I said that I had a plot planned for this? Well, it might be moved to another story altogether. It was going to have action and villains and all that, and I feel like that clashed with the idea of this story. This fic will continue to be slice of life.

So, I have the three multi-chaptered robrae fics in the works, as well as any one shots that come across my mind! If you enjoy this pairing/my writing, add me to your follows so you know when I publish stuff.


	5. Agreement

Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire all sat at the couch as the two guys took turns teaching Starfire how to play all the games they had. They had initially started out with a simple _Mario_ game, then moved on to racing games, then co op games, and now they were finally on some of the more difficult competitive games they had.

Though Starfire had been on Earth for nearly 3 years, she was still learning about all the different cultures and customs found on the blue marble. She was a quick learner, despite her initial confusion coming up to most subjects alien to her.

It didn't take long before she was giving Cyborg and Robin a run for their high scores.

"This is wonderful! You did not tell me that these electronic games could be so much fun!" Starfire exclaimed as large _YOU WIN_ text flashed on the screen. "What other games do you have?"

Cyborg was in tears as he realized he'd have to perfect his playstyle to reclaim his high score. Beastboy wasn't nearly as concerned, since he was always in third place in anyways. "How about a little head-to-head combat?" Beastboy asked as he loaded in a fighting game.

Starfire and Beastboy sat down and started the game, picking characters and choosing a stage. Starfire took the first match, while Beastboy took the second. Since the match limit was set to best two out of three, the two gamers were on match point.

"You shall be defeated!"

"Ha, in your dreams!"

Cyborg watched with amusement as Starfire crossed up Beastboy and took him down to 15% health. Then, with perfect dexterity, she input the super command and with one final move obliterated Beastboy. The changeling slumped down in his seat as ' _Player two wins!_ ' rang out from the TV

"I am victorious! Oh, this is most exhilarating! I could play for seven _more_ hours!" Starfire cheered, floating off the ground a couple of feet and twirling in the air.

"I don't know Star, it's getting late." Cyborg said. The sky outside had begun to darken as the sun set. "Speaking of which, where'd Robin and Raven go? Do either of y'all two when they're coming back?"

The other two shook their heads. "Perhaps we should call them to make sure everything is okay." Starfire said, reaching into a pocket on her skirt for the communicator.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about it. If something was going wrong, one of those two would call for backup." Beastboy said. "Plus, the Tower's alarms would be going off."

"Mmmm…. Yeah, you're right. Still, I wonder what they're up to." Cyborg asked. "Robin's not normally one to pass up an afternoon of gaming."

As if on cue, the door to the common room opened and Robin and Raven walked through.

"So you're telling me you've never eaten a pie? Not once?"

"I don't eat a lot of sweets, Robin."

"But you've really never eaten a pie before? Not even on Thanksgiving or Christmas?"

"Why are you making such a big deal of this?"

"Because, you don't know what it is you're missing out on!" Robin cried. "Apple pie, pecan pie, cherry pie, pumpkin pie, I mean come on!"

"Raven, you've never had pie?" Cyborg called from the couch.

"Oh boy, here we go."

"Dudette, what is wrong with you? Is it because _you don't do pies_?" Beastboy asked in a mockery of all the times Raven had said she didn't do fear or joy or any other emotion.

"I've had cake _and_ ice cream _and_ candy before. It's all just a bunch of useless sugar." Raven said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, the action putting a silent end to any argument the others might have had. If she wanted to eat healthy, it would be her loss.

"Is that what you two were doing today? Hitting up all the bakeries in Jump City?" Cyborg asked.

Robin shook his head and jumped over the back of the couch to sit to the left of Starfire, on the outermost left side. "We just walked around and talked and stuff. We had lunch at a burger joint off 5th avenue." Robin grabbed a controller and tossed the other to Cyborg, and they started up a new match. "What did you three do today?"

"We taught Star how to play most of the games. She's actually beaten a few of our high scores." Cyborg said he mashed buttons and executed complex combos. "Other than that, not much."

"Cool. Star, think you're good enough to take me on in the next match?" Robin asked as he took the first of three fights. Starfire nodded, and Raven joined them on the couch.

"I have mastered the fighting of streets, and am now ready to take on _the world!_ " She exclaimed dramatically, before Robin took the second round. Cyborg fell to pieces, and the controller flew over to Starfire.

Robin and Starfire began their match, and it was an admittedly close one. Robin took the first round, but only with 7% of his health bar left. The second round started, and Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy all watched in amazement as Starfire took Robin down without getting hit once.

"Oooh, this is gonna be close!" Cyborg exclaimed as the third and final round started. The buttons, triggers, and bumpers all looked like they should've broken from the relentless mashing, yet they held firm. Explosions, grunts, and attack moves all rang out from the TV, and even Raven couldn't deny that it was an exciting fight.

Robin was blocking, and Starfire was chipping away at his health with projectile energy beams. Starfire used up all her energy, and Robin came up with a plan. He jumped forward, threw two punches, then went back on the defensive. Starfire gained enough energy back to throw another fireball.

"He's on 1% health! He can't survive!" Cyborg and Beastboy yelled out as they leaned forward on the couch. Raven rolled her eyes, but her left leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation.

Robin smirked, and to the amazement of everyone watching (and Starfire's dissatisfaction), input the level three super move (which granted him invulnerability and let him tank the projectile) and defeated his opponent in spectacular fashion. Cyborg and Beastboy jumped in the air, hooting and hollering, while Raven merely congratulated Robin.

"That was… intense, yes?" Starfire asked. "But it was fun nonetheless."

"I'll say. I was expecting that to go smoother for me, but you put up a good fight." Robin replied. "How about a rematch?"

Raven floated her apple to the trashcan in the kitchen, and continued watching. She'd never really understand the point of video games. She'd pointed out before that they could always spar or find a supervillain to fight if they wanted a challenging fight. But since they all sparred on a regular basis and most of their bad guys were locked up, Raven supposed it was harder to find that same kind of challenge.

The controllers passed between everyone but Raven as time went on, and eventually they decided to switch off the console and start watching TV to pass the time. Thus, a fight ensued for the remote and what channel to watch, only for Beastboy to end up choosing a cheesy science fiction film from like, 1951.

Robin walked to the kitchen and started preparing dinner while the program went on.

Spaghetti would be served tonight, alongside a serving of garlic bread and a beverage of choice. He pulled out a pan, put the raw meat in and covered it with seasoning, and began chopping it up with a spatula. Then he pulled out a larger pan for the pasta noodles and filled it water. He also pulled out the tea kettle and set it to boil as well. He turned the oven on and waited for it to preheat before he put the garlic bread in.

The movie was curious as it detailed an alien coming from Earth and attempted to live alongside humans to deem whether or not the Earth should be destroyed or not. Robin watched from the counter, remembering to stir the noodles and meat every few minutes.

The tea kettle went off, and Robin moved it to a different burner. Raven got up and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing her mug from the cupboard and getting a tea bag out from the small box it was kept in.

"Curses."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the strange remark. "Hmm?"

"Were out of sugar."

Robin chuckled. "So you said 'curses'?"

Raven turned to look at him. "What would you have said?"

"I dunno. Damn it? Maybe I would have sighed in annoyance. I probably wouldn't have said _curses_."

Raven opened her mouth, but looked past him. Robin turned and saw that the water the pasta was being kept in had started to boil over, and the scent of burning bread was faintly on the air. "Curses!" Robin dashed over, putting on mittens to grab the water and pull it over to the sink in order dump some of the boiling water out. Raven used her magic to safely take the garlic bread out of the oven, saving the bread from becoming inedible.

"Raven!" Cyborg called out. "I've told you before that you aren't allowed in the kitchen! You almost burned our food!"

"I'm not cooking." Raven pointed out. She made herself a cup of (unsweet) tea, then walked back over to the couch. She had eaten an apple a little bit ago, but that didn't do much to abate the hunger pangs in her stomach.

After a few more minutes, Robin eventually said, "Dinner is served!" and the four teens on the couch came and got their plates. They all went back to the couch and continued to watch the movie, the sound of cutlery clinking against plates and the slurping of spaghetti noodles the only sounds being made apart from the movie.

"Wooh! Robin, thanks for a good meal!" Beastboy patted his stomach, which had expanded so it looked like he had a basketball under his shirt. The same could be said for Robin and Raven, but not for Starfire or Cyborg. She had nine stomachs, so it would take an extreme amount of food to make her bloated, and no one was really sure what happened to the food Cyborg ate.

The movie ended, and the time showed that it was almost 10:30. "Alrighty it's time for bed. See you guys in the morning." Beastboy stood up and put his dirty dishes in the sink, along with Starfire and Cyborg.

"Don't forget to initiate lockdown before you guys head off to bed." Cyborg reminded them. Raven put her dishes in the sink and began filling it up with warm water and soap. Today was Robin's chore day, but since there was so little to be done he basically only had to take care of dinner and the dishes.

"We should really invest in a dishwasher." Robin said. He took his gloves off and turned off the sink when the water got near the top. Raven stepped beside him with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Robin grabbed a sponge and began scrubbing, handing the plates to Raven. She would run them under cold water and once all the suds were off, the clean dishes would be placed on a towel to dry.

There were a few dishes left over from lunch, but it didn't take very long before all the dishes were set away to dry.

"You gonna head to bed?" Raven asked as Robin dried his hands off on some paper towels.

Robin shook his head. "Nah, I'm not really all that tired. I think I'll watch some more TV until I start to nod off." He walked over to the crescent couch, and stretched his legs out to the coffee table, one on top of the other.

Raven climbed over the back of the couch and sat next to Robin. Like, she was sitting _right_ next to him. Blushing slightly because of the close contact, Robin lifted up the remote and began flipping through channels.

" _Call now for a special pre ord-"_

" _Add the wine to the soup until it tur-"_

" _The Teen Titans known as-"_

" _But Jaune, I do not love thee! I'm in love with Ru-"_

" _Hasta la Vista-"_

" _-Only for 12 easy payments of $19.99-"_

" _Is this your idea of a joke? Becau-"_

Raven tapped his side. "Wait, go back a few channels." Robin did so, and saw a lady news anchor with blonde hair and a blue dress on. "I thought I heard something…"

" _And now we go to you Hal."_

" _Thanks very much, Nancy. Crime is on the decline in Jump City these past few months, and we have the Teen Titans to thank for that. In the defense of our fair city, nearly everyone from Plasmus to Mumbo Jumbo are detained behind bars and aren't escaping custody. So what are the teen heroes up to now?_

" _Chasing after each other, of course!"_

The news anchor Hal chuckled and a picture of Robin and Raven holding hands and smiling earlier that day showed up on screen. There were a few other pictures it changed to as well, all from different angles.

" _Here, the two Titans known as Raven and Robin were seen in a public park in the northeastern part of Jump, holding hands while walking through the park. The two also ate lunch together and were seen in together in a bookstore/cafe just yesterday. Nancy, what are your thoughts on all of this?"_

" _Well Hal, it certainly is possible that the two have engaged in a romantic relationship. After all, living alone in a tower without any kind of parental supervision and no bad guys to catch would certainly provide the two teens plenty of opportunities to hook up. But this is still their business, and we shouldn't jump to any conclusions and respect their privacy."_

" _Well said. When we come back, we'll be covering sports."_

The commercial break started, and Raven turned to look at Robin. He tilted his head slightly, a grin on his face. "Well, I didn't think we'd be found out so soon. The thrill is gone." He stated sorrowfully, leaning away from her.

"It was fun while it lasted, Boy Blunder." The two laughed quietly, and Robin shook his head.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, and Robin scratched the back of his head. "Sooo… Are we dating?" He adjusted his sitting position so he could see Raven easier. She was looking up to the ceiling, as if deep in thought.

"What would you consider what we did today?" Raven asked after a moment.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it a date per se, but…" Robin trailed off, then sat up straight. "Raven, would you like to out with me to the movies sometime?"

Raven gave a small smile. "I would."

"Well, that settles that then." Robin turned back to the TV, and Raven curled up next to him. Robin put his feet back on the coffee table, and it gave a small incline to his chest as he leaned back for Raven to rest her head on. "We'll have to come up with something to tell the others."

"Yeah… Should we tell them in the morning?" Raven asked. Robin had begun flipping through channels again.

"Well, let's see how things go first. If we're still… you know, _together_ , after some time has passed, we'll let them know then. Once they find out, you know they're gonna tell all the other Titans around the world, and no matter where we go we'll never get any time alone without someone spying on us." Robin said.

Raven conceded it was a good idea, and turned her attention back to the screen. Well, half of her attention went back to the screen. The other half was focusing on Robin. Despite his muscular physique, he still made for a comfortable pillow, and the steady sound of his heartbeat was lulling her to sleep.

The pair watched the TV with as much attention as sleepy people could give. The clock ticked about 12:30 a.m. before Raven shut off the TV, standing up off the couch and yawning. Robin had fallen asleep a few minutes prior, and Raven used her magic to gently levitate him off the couch.

She wrapped him in a shadow cocoon, and initiated lockdown before walking down to Robin's room. After placing him in his bed and taking off his boots, cape, and gloves, she pulled the covers up to his chest and left to her room. She changed into her sleepwear and pulled the covers up over herself, but didn't fall asleep immediately. There was something on her mind.

 _It's kind of cold here without Robin._

~Mundane Moments with You~

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter update, the next one is going to be longer, I promise! I try to write around 4500-5000 words per chapter but this one ended up being just short of 3000 as of me typing this. If this chapter had gone on any longer like I had planned it too, then it would've ended up being closer to 9000 words, which is too much to swallow in one go. Since I want readers to get a good length chapter but not have to take a break or be forced away in the middle of reading, I decided this was the best course of action.

-thinks of robrae-

- _clenches fist in quiet resolve-_


	6. Making Plans

Raven awoke the next day a little bit before dawn, and headed up to the roof to meet Robin. He was already standing there, arms stretched over his head as he let out a loud yawn. The crisp morning air definitely helped to wake up them both up, and Raven drew her cloak tighter around herself as she walked up to Robin.

"Good morning."

"Morning!" Robin greeted cheerfully as he turned around. He wrapped his arm around Raven as she walked up stood next to him, and the pair watched the sun rise behind Jump City. Normally, the sounds of cars and boats could be heard all night and day, even though the Tower itself was isolated on an island. The city was bustling with millions of people at all hours of the day, yet at daybreak it seemed as if everyone wanted to experience the quiet sensation of a new day.

The two Titan's breath turned to fog in the air, and despite the desire to watch the sunrise a little bit longer, Robin and Raven decided to head inside. She headed back to her room to grab clean clothes so she could shower, and Robin headed to the common room. He had prepared a pot of coffee before he went up to the roof, and it had finished brewing by the time he had come back.

Robin walked over to the couch and turned to the 24/7 news channel, taking sips from his coffee as he watched. Nothing was really being reported, just stuff about politics and the economy. It changed topics to criminal reports, but there was still nothing for Robin to be concerned about. Though he wished to live in a world free of criminals, he knew that that goal was a little idealistic. The most he could do was hold back the flood a little.

When he had first arrived in Jump City, crime had been moderately high, maybe a 7.5/10 on the crime scale. However, after the Titans had banded together and started going on nightly patrols and began receiving official endorsements and help from the police, regular criminals had decided it simply wasn't worth it.

Then the supervillains had come along.

Most were monsters with some kind of crazy power or psychos who had saved up the funds to try and match the Titan's strength. Now that they had been de-armed, unmasked, and put in jail (in cells that probably violated constitutional rights), the JCPD were dealing with car thieves and muggers, maybe two or three times a day.

The Titans were usually only called on to deal with the supervillains, and left common crooks and criminals up to the cops. It worked best that way, since the teens lived on an island and couldn't exactly show up to the scene of a mugging until after it was over and the person was either safe or the criminal had gotten away. Of course, when they were in town and heard someone calling for help they answered, even if Starfire was flying up trees to save cats or Cyborg was repairing a flat tire.

Raven walked in, dressed in her usual outfit with a book in her left hand. She sat down next to Robin and began reading, and the room slowly got brighter as the sun rose higher in the sky. Mornings were usually like this, before their other friends woke up and started a hectic day.

A little bit past nine o'clock, Robin started playing a video game since there was nothing to watch, and on occasion Raven would look up whenever she heard buttons being mashed extremely hard. Robin was playing some third person action game, fighting demons with a huge claymore. The screen flashed with _Level Completed!_

"Hey Robin?"

"Hmm?" Robin turned to look at Raven, who had set her book down to one side.

"I was thinking. About when we go to the movies." Raven said. "If we're trying to keep this between us, don't you think we should wear disguises? Or rather, shouldn't we dress normally?"

Robin pondered for a minute. "Mmm… Yeah, I guess we should, so that way the media and civilians don't bother us while we're trying to enjoy ourselves. I guess we'll have to get street clothes, first."

"We can get Starfire to drag us to the mall later today. I kind of wish I hadn't donated all the clothes she forced me to buy." Raven shook her head as she remembered the last time that she and Starfire had gone to the mall to buy clothes. They had gone to every clothing store there was and Starfire had bought _at least_ two outfits from all of them.

Raven said she would teleport their merchandise back to the tower, and Starfire's clothes always did (even though she rarely wore them). Raven's clothes mysteriously ended up at one of the many charity drops in Jump City.

~Mundane Moments with You~

Cyborg awoke next, taking out the charging plug that he had plugged in the night before. He stretched and yawned, and walked down the hall to the common room. The door swooshed open, and he saw that Robin and Raven were sitting on the couch already.

"Morning y'all." He called out as he walked into the kitchen. They turned and greeted him, then went back to what they were doing. "Have you guys eaten breakfast?" They told him they hadn't. "Great! I'm making waffles. And eggs. With syrup… and ham, and bacon and sausage and omelets…"

All three of their stomach's grumbled, and Cyborg started to cook everyone's breakfast. He pulled out a chef's hat and apron from a compartment hidden on his body, put them on, and grabbed the food out of the fridge and the pans out of the cabinets.

Similar to zombies, Beastboy and Starfire shambled into the common room as the scent of fresh cooked breakfast wafted throughout the tower. "Foooooood…" They sat down at the counter, and Robin and Raven sat at the proper tables behind them. Cyborg finished cooking, serving steaming plates to all of them.

After they finished eating, they all moved back to the crescent couch and started watching TV

"Alright my fellow couch potatoes, what do we want to watch?" Beastboy asked as he picked up the remote and pulled up the guide. Cyborg and Starfire shouted out suggestions, and Beastboy hilariously ignored them both as he picked something he wanted to watch instead.

"Hey, I remember this show! This is where I ended up the last time Control Freak broke out!" Cyborg said. It was the romance drama about a man who had fallen for some ladies reincarnated evil half-sister. "Change the channel."

"No way, this is the only thing on that's not a rerun!" Beastboy said. He pulled up the guide and scrolled over the description for the episodes, proving his point.

"Please, Beastboy. Even I am not interested in this romance-angst-drama-hurt/comfort-humour television program." Starfire pleaded, a hand raised politely in the air. It was to no avail, because Beastboy turned into a wolf and started growling at her.

"Uhh… Raven, would you like to journey to the mall of shopping with me? It _has_ been a while since the two of us have last done the hanging out." Starfire asking, tapping the ends of her index fingers together.

If she hadn't wanted this to happen, Raven would have declined immediately. However, she might've gone to get away from the awful TV show Beastboy had picked either way. So with a simple, "Sure.", she and Starfire stood and started walking towards the door. "Hey Cyborg, Robin, do you wanna come with?"

"Oh yes!" Starfire agreed. "You don't have to shop for clothes with us, but Raven and I have both spotted an arcade room on the second floor where you could pass the time."

"Well, it'll be better than this." Cyborg said. He and Robin stood and told Beastboy they'd be back later, but didn't get a response from him.

They took the elevator down to the ground floor, and headed over to the garage and hopped in the T-Car. Robin sat in the passenger seat, and Starfire and Raven got into the back. Cyborg backed out and headed across the land bridge, going towards the entertainment district of Jump City. The ride was uneventful, and Cyborg found a parking garage close to the mall.

Jump City's mall was four stories tall, filled with dozens of clothing stores, book stores, kiosks for sunglasses, you name it. It was always packed no matter what day it was, how early or late it was, or what the weather was like outside. The mall on its own was a popular shopping destination for tourists, and often times people would spend a few hours driving in from other cities just to go on a shopping spree. You could find just about anything here.

After parking the T-Car, they all went inside in different directions. Robin and Cyborg walked along the first floor in search of something entertaining, while Raven and Starfire went up to the third floor to start clothes shopping. The third floor was where most of the feminine shopping stores were located, and usually where the girls began and ended their trip.

Robin had to look for an opening to either get away from Cyborg or make buying clothes seem like a natural thing to do. The latter would be hard, since Robin had three dozen versions of his uniform and up to this point had never worn anything different after forming the Teen Titans. Robin's line of reasoning was, as Cyborg had once put it, "He's green, he's half robot, she's from another planet, and she's from another dimension." He'd never felt out of place in his uniform before.

As it so happened, Cyborg was the one who created an opening for him by walking into a store that seemed to have some of everything. It was a little larger than the stores around it, and had a large sign with the word's _One Stop Shop_ printed above it in large, multicolored letters.

Cyborg had gone into to look at a movie being displayed on one of the TV's inside, and Robin spotted a rack of clothes on the far wall. There were jeans and t-shirts, along with sweaters and leather jackets. Robin browsed them all, and eventually settled on a green t-shirt without any designs or logos on the front, a pair of light blue jeans, and a red zip up hoody. He grabbed a few extra's sets of clothing in different colours, just in case he and Raven were going to go somewhere and needed casual clothes again.

Paying at the cash register, he and Cyborg left the store.

For the next _seven hours_ , they wandered the mall as they waited for the girls to finish shopping. Or rather, they waited for Starfire to finish up her shopping while Raven was accompanying her. After they journeyed to the food court and got some food, a large crowd had formed around them, and everyone had began asking for autographs or took selfies with the two heroes.

After about 1200 people got to meet the defenders of Jump City, Cyborg and Robin spotted Raven and Starfire moving through the crowd and Cyborg yelled out, "Alright folks, show's over! Yeah, I'm sorry too, but we've gotta go!" The crowd, although let down, did part to let the four through. Raven took Robin's purchased items and teleported them back to the tower, where they landed on his bed to wait for him.

"Well that was most enjoyable! Cyborg, Robin did you find anything you wanted to purchase?" Starfire asked from the back seat of T-Car after they had returned to the parking garage.

"I didn't find anything to buy, but there was a ton of cool stuff to look at." Cyborg answered.

"I just got some clothes for myself, and some blank CD's." Robin told her.

"That's… all you got?" Starfire asked, her voice hesitant.

"Go ahead Star, we know you want to tell us everything you got." Cyborg smiled.

"Well first Raven and I went shopping for shoes, and I found several pairs that I bought, along with some shirts of varying cuts and shapes. There were 'soft v-necks', button up shirts, blouses, and they were all available in different colours, so…" Starfire continued telling them about the $400 purchase of clothes she had gotten, then Raven told them of the $50 purchase she'd made.

A call came in, and Beastboy's face appeared on the monitor installed in a dashboard. "Yo!"

"Beastboy, whatsup?" Robin asked.

"I was thinking of ordering Chinese food for dinner. What time are you guys getting back?" He asked.

"We're on our way home now. Go ahead and order, we'll be back soon." Cyborg said.

"Gotcha. See you when you get back." Beastboy's face disappeared from the dashboard monitor, and Cyborg turned the radio back on. Luckily for the other three, he usually kept the volume in moderation. It was only when Cyborg was alone in the car that he'd turn the volume up _really_ loud.

They arrived at the Tower a few minutes later, and just as they parked the T-Car a delivery car came down the land bridge. A guy in his mid 20's got out, saying hi and confirming their order, then taking the payment (and an autograph) before heading back to the city.

They stepped into the common room after they got out of the elevator, and everyone began digging in. Beastboy and Robin went to sit on the couch to watch TV while they ate, while Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg chose to sit back at the counter.

It was getting late in the evening, closing in on 9 o'clock. The sun had long since set, and the heater turned on, causing an early onset of drowsiness for the five teens. And so, just barely before after 10 p.m., everyone was yawning and decided to call it a night. They'd have to if they didn't want to end up falling asleep out in the common room again. Fun though it may have been, everyone except Raven had been slightly sore in some capacity upon waking after the movie marathon.

Everyone bid goodnight to each other, and started to heading back to their respective rooms.

Robin put the clothes from the shopping mall away, then took off his uniform and put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a grey undershirt. He set his communicator on the nightstand, then made sure his alarm was set and climbed under the covers, sighing as he closed his eyes,

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Groaning, he reached over to his communicator, swearing that if a villain had escaped they'd be in for a world of hurt.

 _1 new message_

 _Raven: Come here._

With a sigh of disappointment since he'd have to get out of bed after getting comfortable, Robin stood and walked down the hallway to Raven's room. He knocked twice, and the door opened a second later. Stepping inside, he walked over to Raven's bed and sat down on the edge of it, and she floated the laptop out from underneath her mattress.

She had a laptop for two purposes: music and google, and she _rarely_ used the latter for anything since Cyborg was around. But tonight was an exception. Raven opened the browser and searched for movie theatres in Jump City.

"What do you wanna watch?" She asked as she clicked on a theatre that they had all gone to in the past. "There's comedy, there's action, there's mystery..." Raven scrolled down through the list of movies, reading over titles as Robin looked over her shoulder.

"Hmm… what about that one? _Kung Pow_?" Robin pointed to a movie on the screen, and Raven hovered over it. The description popped up, and Robin read it aloud. " _A rough around the edges martial arts master seeks revenge for his parents death._ Sounds like a good action flick."

"Maybe. What others are there…" Raven continued scrolling. "What's Krampus? _A boy who has a bad Christmas ends up accidentally summoning a festive demon to his family home._ A supernatural thriller sounds better."

"A Christmas themed horror movie?" Robin asked, and Raven raised an eyebrow. "What else is there?"

Raven started scrolling again. "There's _Inception_. _A thief, who steals corporate secrets through use of dream-sharing technology, is given the inverse task of planting an idea into the mind of CEO._ "

"Now _that_ sounds awesome." Robin said.

"I think so too. What day do you want to go?" Raven asked.

"Wednesday. It's got to be slow during the day; we won't have to deal with crowds, plus we can have the best seats in the house."

"It's a date."

Robin smiled, then gave Raven a hug before he walked back to his room. He climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over himself, staring up at the ceiling. Although he had been ready to fall asleep just a few minutes ago, he had suddenly become wired and was wide awake.

Wednesday couldn't come soon enough.

~Mundane Moments with You~

A/N

I'm not going to keep track of what event takes place on what day anymore lol. If I say something happens Friday and then plans are made for Thursday, just pretend it's the upcoming Thursday.

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Next time on Dragonball Z: The date!


	7. The Date

A/N

I hope that everyone went and watched Inception before coming to read this chapter, because later on Robin and Raven will be discussing the movie. Spoilers.

~Mundane Moments with You~

The next few days crawled by without any notable events coming to pass, but if one were to watch Robin or Raven, they'd see a hidden anticipation in their movements and their interactions.

A drumming of the fingers or bouncing foot was one tell. Hands grazing more often and for longer periods of times, or a sudden yet subtle separation when another person entered the room were also things to look for whenever the two Titan birds were alone. Robin and Raven could also be seen conversing often, watching TV., or solving the crossword puzzle during breakfast.

However, whenever Robin and Raven were alone, the two would immediately erase any signs of personal space. They'd often scoot closer to the other on the couch, and Robin would wrap his arms around Raven while they watched movies, or he would lay his head in her lap and let Raven run her fingers through his hair while she read. They'd converse with one another quietly, about anything and everything late into the night until eventually one was left to carry the other to their room. Then the two would meet on the roof and watch the sunrise the next morning, much like what they were doing now.

Robin's hands were behind his neck and Raven stood close to him, their eyes on the skyline of Jump City as the relaxed into a comfortable silence in the winter morning air. Raven stretched her arms above her head, letting out a yawn as the fog from her breath carried away with the slight wind.

"I don't understand how you can enjoy doing this everyday." Raven said when she finished stretching.

"Well, I can only do it everyday because there aren't any villains to wake us up or keep us up late at night." Robin replied. "Normally I'd sleep until 10, but like I told you the first time we met up here, I like seeing a new day dawn."

"Even when that day is the end of the world?" Raven asked in a sarcastic tone.

" _Supposed_ to be the end of the world. Why were you up here that day anyway?" Robin asked.

"Because… Well, I thought it would be my last chance to see the sunrise before my father came and took everything away. That's why I made you all breakfast, and agreed to hang out with everyone, even if I didn't really want to."

"You just wanted to make our last day perfect." Robin remembered what she had told him, just before he'd taken her hand and told Raven that her friends would be there for her. Robin put a hand on her shoulder, turning her back to him. "So why come up here everyday since?"

"Well it's not because of you." Raven said, and Robin snorted. "I guess I'm glad I get to see a new day, everyday."

"Can't argue with that." Robin said, and interlaced his fingers with hers. "Ready for our date today?"

"Yeah. It'll be nice not having to hide our relationship for a little while." Raven said. _Hopefully, we won't have to hide it all for much longer._

Though they had the mornings and evenings to the themselves, Robin and Raven were often unable to have alone time with each other during the vast majority of the day (at least not without appearing suspicious to the others since prior the start of their relationship, Robin and Raven would spend their free time with Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire anyway).

They were trying to keep their relationship a secret because for _at least_ the next 3 months after announcing it to their friends, they wouldn't hear the end of, "Birds of feather really _do_ flock together!" or "Keep it PG you two.", not to mention Starfire was going to be incredibly upset. Robin hadn't actually come up with contingency plan for that, yet. Even though he knew Starfire had romantic feelings for him, he didn't feel the same for her. Sure, Starfire was a good friend and a great ally in battle, but overall that's all she amounted to, to him.

Raven was the one he wanted to be with; he knew that now. When Trigon had come through and destroyed the Earth, the only thing Robin cared about was finding Raven and making sure she was okay. He'd charge headfirst into Hell and face down demons with his half dead arch nemesis without any hesitation, if it meant he could hold her and see her smile one more time

Raven felt Robin's emotions fluctuating, becoming muddled with worry and apprehension. She turned to face him and was about to ask what was wrong, but he turned to face her and everything was washed out with a feeling of serenity. He gave her hand a squeeze, then turned back to the sunrise.

They headed back down into the tower after a few minutes passed, and Robin made some coffee and watched as Raven started pulling out pots and pans. He narrowed his eyes, prepared to stop her if she began making- "Raven. Remember the rule we made?" Robin asked as she pulled out the pancake mix.

" _Only Robin and Cyborg are allowed in the kitchen_." Raven said as she turned on the burners. "But come on…" Raven turned back to Robin. "I read the cookbook this time. I know what I'm doing."

"Fine. But I'm telling Cyborg if something starts burning." Robin shook his head, heading over to the couch and turning on the TV. The news was once again filled with nothing important, only the weather and small time criminals caught Robin's attention. "It looks like it might rain later today." Robin called back to Raven.

She responded with a simple "Okay.", and Robin went back to watching TV.

Raven watched the pancakes with a trained eye. Since they used electric burners (because Cyborg had insisted it would be cheaper to use power cells with his tech than gas), the first time Raven tried making pancakes she'd just assumed that one would pour the batter onto the top of the stove, wait for a minute while they cooked, then eat them.

After reading the cookbooks she kept, Raven had figured out what how you were _actually_ supposed to make pancakes, and judging by Robin coming to sit at the counter, she had made them correctly. Putting some bacon in another pan and eggs in another, she used her magic to float several spatuli around and prepare breakfast for herself and her boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriends, Robin had a huge grin on his face as he watched her work, causing Raven to raise an eyebrow. "What?" She asked. She looked over herself in case she'd accidently spilled batter or something on her outfit, but came up empty.

"Nothing, it's just cool seeing you make breakfast with your magic." Robin told her. It vaguely reminded him of the Disney movies he had watched as a young kid. The music number would start, and everything from chairs to brooms to random bystanders in the cartoon would start dancing and singing in synchronized rhythm, much like what Raven was doing now.

The spatuli flipped the pancakes, scrambled the eggs, and overturned the bacon as Raven held up one hand. Robin watched as the cabinet door opened, and two plates flew out, along with a mug for Raven. The coffee pot came and refilled Robin's glass, milk came out of the fridge and filled up the vacant mug, and finally the eggs, bacon, pancake and syrup all landed on the two plates, before Raven turned off all the burners and floated all the pans back to the stovetop.

"Bon appétit." Raven said as she came and sat down beside Robin. The two began digging in, and Robin let out a delighted moan as he ate.

"This is awesome!" He exclaimed as he inhaled his food. Though she hadn't done anything special to their breakfast, it was still leagues better than what he'd eaten last time she cooked. He kind of regretted keeping her out of the kitchen, because this breakfast was exceptionally well made. Raven was eating her food in a much more normal and reserved manner, but smiled nonetheless at the compliment.

"Hey! Bad Silkie!" Robin grabbed yesterday's newspaper and lightly smacked Silkie's head when the pet started going after Robin's food. Silkie whined, and turned to Raven with puppy eyes (which a moth larvae shouldn't have). Raven, undeterred, lifted up her plate with one hand and held her fork in the other. "Starfire will get you food when she gets up." Robin said, and at the word _Starfire,_ Silkie climbed down and started towards the Tamaranian's room.

Robin finished his breakfast first, putting his dishes in the sink for Beastboy to do later. Since it was his turn to do chores, Beastboy would need some encouragement (a.k.a. having someone take him to the trashes/dishes/cleaning closet and making sure everything was cleaned), which was normally Cyborg's job. Beastboy wasn't lazy, but he did procrastinate more than what was probably necessary when it came to doing chores.

Which was true of all the Titan's, to some degree.

A yawning Starfire walked through the door, holding Silkie in one arm. "Ahhh~ Morning…" Starfire said. She was by no means a morning person, and often times woke up around 11 a.m., which was just shy of Beastboy, who would wake up at or past noon if nothing interrupted him. Robin and Raven both greeted her, and Raven went to the tables to read while Robin walked over to the couch and started up a video game.

~Mundane Moments with You~

A few hours later, Robin had finished his daily training and gone back up to the common room. He saw that both Starfire and Raven were sitting on the couch, building a house of cards. Grabbing a glass of water, he walked over to them and stood behind the couch, watching as they worked. They must've grabbed several decks of cards, because Robin could easily count more than 52 cards in the pile.

Silkie was snoring on the right hand side of the couch, and the entire room seemed to hold its breath as Raven picked up two cards, and very carefully placed them on the fifth row of cards. Starfire then grabbed two cards of her own, and with shaking hands placed them beside Raven's set of cards. Raven then picked up a single card and placed it as a bridge between her and Starfi-

"Boo-yah!"

Everyone jumped in fear, and the house of cards fell down. They all turned to glare at Cyborg, who was grinning like a madman.

"Sorry, y'all made that too easy." He came around the couch and started looking through the collection of games they had in search of something to play.

Raven shook her head, then turned to Robin. She tapped her wrist and mouthed, ' _It's time._ '

Robin nodded and left the common room while Raven stayed behind to help Starfire clean up the mess of cards. He stepped into the shower just for a few minutes, and then went back down to his room to get changed, putting on regular clothes for the first time since the Teen Titan's had officially been formed. He kept his utility belt on in the off chance something happened and he needed to act. Finally, he put on a pair of sunglasses over his mask and checked his appearance over in his mirror.

It was nothing fancy. He looked like a regular teenager; the green shirt he was wearing was covered by the red hoodie that he had zipped halfway up his chest, while the sleeves were rolled back to the elbow. It covered his utility belt, and after a moment's thought, he decided to brush his hair down. Satisfied, he took a deep breath and left his room.

A few minutes later, the door to Raven's room opened and Robin saw the outfit she had chosen.

She was wearing a green scarf, which caught his attention first. A blue button up jacket replaced her cloak, and Robin saw that she was wearing a pair of dark blue pants, tucked into a pair of black boots that went up to the knee. Her black leotard was replaced with a plaid shirt coloured white with blue and green stripes going horizontal and vertical along the shirt.

"You look good." Robin said after he took in her appearance. He took her hand, and the walked towards the elevator.

"Thanks. You're easy on the eyes yourself." Raven said with a small smile, and pressed the button to bring the elevator up to their floor. A moment later a _ding_ rang out, and the doors separated.

"Just what are you two doing?"

"GAH! Cyborg, what were you doing in the elevator?!" Robin asked as he and Raven jumped back (and unwillingly let go of each other's hand).

"I was checking the mail. What are _you_ two doing?" Cyborg asked as he held up the mail he had brought up with him.

"We were just going to go hang out." Raven said.

"Um… What's with the casual clothes?" Cyborg asked as he looked over the two of them.

"It's a little annoying being swarmed by fans everytime we go out in public." Raven quickly came up with an excuse (which wasn't a total lie, in her case).

"Oh, I see. What were you guys gonna go do?" Cyborg asked as he started flipping through the mail that had been delivered.

"We were gonna watch a movie, and probably wander around town for a little while." Robin said.

"Mind if the others and I tag along? There's really nothing to do here." Cyborg asked, putting the mail under one arm.

Robin looked towards his girlfriend, trying to come up with a reason why Cyborg and the others couldn't come along. Raven's brow furrowed, and she said, "Actually, we were hoping to have some time to ourselves today."

Robin tensed initially, but Cyborg just nodded and started walking away. "Who'd want to watch a movie with you two nitpickers anyway?" He said with a laugh. "Call us if anything goes down."

Robin nodded, and pressed the button to open the door, stepping inside with Raven. "See ya later." The doors closed, and Robin looked at Raven. "I'm not a nitpicker. Am I?"

" _I_ am."

~Mundane Moments with You~

Down the hall, Cyborg was shaking his head with a grin on his face. "Enjoy your date, you two."

~Mundane Moments with You~

It turned out Robin was right; the movie theatre was going to be incredibly slow on a Wednesday afternoon. There were about 20 other people besides Robin and Raven in the lobby, most of whom were older people or couples like themselves.

They waited in line and got two tubs of popcorn (a small for Raven and an extra large for Robin), and two large soda's for the both of them. They got butter and walked over to the ticket taker, who told them which theatre they needed to head to. Six others came with them, and they all headed into different seating areas. Robin and Raven went for seats a few rows from the top, and sat in the center. The closest people were three rows down and six seats to their left.

The lights dimmed and the previews started rolling, showing trailers for upcoming flicks. Robin personally did not like watching movie trailers; nowadays, they always showed to much or showed the only parts of the film worth watching. He hadn't seen any trailers or coverage for Inception besides a commercial, but the only thing he had retained was the shot of a rotating city.

The lights dimmed further, and everyone stopped talking and turned off their phones. Robin and Raven muted their communicators and the movie started.

The first scene began with Cobb, the protagonist, speaking to an old man, before the scene changed and Cobb was with another person named Arthur. They were speaking to a third man named Saito about securing one's mind during a dream so thieves couldn't come and take memories while they were sleeping.

Robin felt a tap on his mind, and Raven's voice chimed in a moment later. _'That old man from the beginning is Saito.'_

' _How can you tell?'_ Robin thought back.

' _Because, that room they're in now was the same room Cobb was in during in the earlier scene.'_ Raven felt Robin thinking, then she felt realization coming off his aura.

' _Hey, good eye.'_ Robin complimented.

The movie progressed, and Robin and Raven both gasped at the awesome shot of Cobb falling into water and the party being hit with a tsunami. Then they grinned like lunatics when it was revealed they were inside a second dream.

' _The whole movie is going to be a dream.'_ Raven thought as the train scene came to an end.

' _Maybe. That'd make a good for twist._ ' Robin replied.

' _It wouldn't be very good if we can see it coming from the beginning._ ' Raven snorted, popping another kernel into her mouth.

Robin thought to reply, but the movie grabbed his attention as the scene with Saito offering Cobb a job played, and Cobb explained the difficulty of Inception. Saito offered to give Cobb a way back to his family, and the scene changed to Cobb and Arthur on the airplane. Arthur asked Cobb how he knew Inception was possible and who he performed it on, and the scene switched to Cobb in Paris.

' _Hmm.'_

' _?'_ Robin didn't ask her what she was thinking, but Raven could feel the confusion and interest coming from him.

' _Why is Arthur acting like Inception is impossible? Clearly it's been done before, otherwise no one would know about it.'_ Raven explained as Cobb was introduced to Ariadne.

' _Maybe it's more of a theory. We don't know a lot about this shared dreaming stuff to begin with, only that it's possible in this movies universe._ ' Robin told her, and they went back to the movie.

The new scene was Cobb and Ariadne talking in front of a cafe, and Cobb explained the concepts of architects in the dream world. He then went on to say that one never remembers the beginning of a dream, and asked how they wound up at the cafe. Robin smiled again at the reveal of the dream, and everything started to explode as Ariadne lost control of the dream and they woke up.

The movie progressed and Arthur explained the origins of dream sharing, and how time worked differently in dreams before Cobb and Ariadne went back to sleep. As Cobb and Ariadne talked, Robin saw the scene from the commercial, with the rotating city. It definitely made more sense with context. Ariadne asked why Cobb's subconscious was giving her weird looks, and Cobb explained that his mind would attack hers because of the foreign feeling of having someone else in his mind.

' _You'd think his subconscious would be okay with her since he made a conscious decision to bring her into his dream with her.'_ Raven thought.

' _You really are a nitpicker._ ' Robin shook his head. He put his popcorn in the seat next to him, then put his arm around Raven's shoulder as the two continued to watch the movie.

Ariadne was stabbed by Mal, and the scene changed to Cobb and Eames in Mombasa. As the chase scene with Cobb and the Cobol engineering thugs played, Raven couldn't help but wonder how they managed to track and tail Cobb considering how large Mombasa was. Though she'd never been there, she doubted it had the same security camera system that Jump City or Gotham had.

Raven finished her popcorn and set it aside, leaning against Robin as they continued to watch the movie. The team that Cobb had prepared were all working to come up with a plan, and eventually the scene came where Ariadne went into Cobb's dream when she found him hooked up to the dream machine by himself.

Cobb explained to Ariadne why he relived his memories, and why he had to change them. Raven felt curiosity coming from Robin, and a moment later his thoughts entered her head. _'When you went into my mind back when I was affected by Slade's hallucination, was this what is was like?'_

Raven shook her head slightly against Robin's chest. _'Not exactly. When I went into your mind, I didn't get HD memories that I could call up at any time. It was more like... I saw certain memories that had stronger emotions attached to them. The stronger you felt during a particular event in your life, the more clearly I saw it. Most of your day to day stuff was just a blur to me.'_

Robin wanted to ask her what all she had seen, but he realized she'd just given him his answer. There were moments that stuck out in his life more clearly than others, and some of them he didn't want to think about.

A little later into the movie, after Cobb had formed his team and they'd gone down into the second layer of the dream, Robin heard Raven's thoughts again. _'Shouldn't Fischer recognize Saito since the two are business competitors?_ '

Robin thought it over for a minute and smiled. _'Plot hole_.'

Raven continued pointing out plot holes right up to the end of the movie, such as Arthur not having enough time to fight off guards and move the group to an elevator to create gravity in three minutes, and why Cobb and Saito didn't just wake up like normal after the dream machine disconnected them.

Raven was definitely thrilled when the movie ended on a cliff hanger, not revealing whether Cobb was still in a dream or not. The lights turned on and everyone stood up, stretching after having been sitting for two and a half hours.

Robin pulled out his communicator and checked to see a message from Cyborg that read: "Hurry back after the movie! We've got good news!" Robin showed it to Raven, and the two left the theatre, throwing away their empty popcorn bags and soda cans before heading back to the tower.

As they stepped into the common room, Robin took off his sunglasses and hoodie, putting them on the counter near the kitchen.

"Hey you two. How was the movie?" Cyborg asked when they walked over to him and the others sitting on the couch.

"The movie was really good. All I can think about is finding a book about being unable to tell two realities apart from each other." Raven told him.

"You were right; Raven really was a nitpicker." Robin laughed, and Raven playfully smacked him on the arm. "But I had fun." He managed to save himself.

"Then maybe you should take her to the party we're going to." Cyborg said with a smile.

"Party? Are Titan's East coming?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shook his head and grinned. "Nope. We got a call from the mayor about half an hour ago. He says he wants to hold a ball to thank us for keeping supervillains off the streets for so long!"

"Dude, it's going to be awesome! Way better than that rave we went to with Blackfire way back when. There'll be champagne and fancy suits and ice sculptures and… and…" Beastboy trailed off, scratching his head.

"Have you ever been to a fancy party?" Robin asked. It had been a while since he'd been to soiree, back when he lived in Gotham. Beastboy shook his head, and Robin said, "When's the party?"

"A few days before Christmas." Cyborg said. "We'll have to get suits and dresses, since this is a semi-formal event. Do you still have your tux?"

Robin shook his head. "I only had the one, and it was lost after the whole ordeal with Kitten. Ugh." Robin shuddered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Starfire floated over to Raven, reaching down and clasping Raven's hands in hers. "I will take you to the tailor of clothing I went to when I went with Robin to the promcoming. Her dresses are simply wondrous!"

Raven looked over to the others, who all shrugged.

"At least we have some time to get ready. The party's not for another week or so." Beastboy said.

Robin nodded. Looks they had something to look forward to.


	8. Dancing in the Moonlight

A/N

For reference as to what the two birds are wearing:

art/Classy-Birds-255617765

Credit goes to them, I didn't draw it. If I could, I would, but I can't, so let's start the story.

~Mundane Moments with You~

Raven sat down on the edge of her bed, holding up the dress she had gotten earlier that day.

She and Starfire had both gone to a dress shop, where an old lady named Cynthia had taken their measurements and given them dresses. Starfire had explained that when Robin had been forced to go to the prom with Kitten, she'd gotten her dress from the store they'd visited earlier that day.

Raven's dress was nothing special; it was a black strapless dress that zipped up in the back, with a light blue scarf and a pair of high heeled shoes. She didn't mind wearing dresses, but if she had a choice she'd pick her usual attire any day of the week. Still, Starfire had started flying around the store when Raven had walked out of the dressing room, praising her and comparing her beauty to that of an "orglong zimf".

The party wasn't for a few more days, but everyone was looking forward to it. Cyborg had been the only to be to a party in recent memory, back when he'd infiltrated the HIVE academy. Raven had only been to the rave with Blackfire, but she'd spent most of her time talking with that one goth kid and not actually partying. Robin and Starfire had been forced into prom by Kitten, and Raven honestly wasn't sure if Beastboy had ever been to anything more than a birthday party, considering she didn't know much about his past before the Titans.

When they'd celebrated her birthday, though she enjoyed the occasions and had fond memories of them, they weren't exceedingly special. They'd eaten cake and played dumb party games, but they didn't dress up or dance or invite any of the other Titans.

She put the dress in her closet and headed out to the common room, carrying a novel in her hand. Raven had managed to read through most of the books she'd bought when Robin had accompanied her to the bookstore. She saw that Cyborg was the only one in the room, sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat beside him, crossing one leg over the other and giving him a small nod when he greeted her.

"What's up Rae?" He asked.

"Just going to read." She said. Raven opened her book and pulled out the bookmark, setting it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked as he set down his magazine, leaning over her shoulder.

"H.P. Lovecraft." She said.

"Isn't that the weird alien sea gods guy?" He asked, scratching his head.

"... It would've been, if you hadn't spoiled it."

"Oops. Sorry." He smiled apologetically at her, then went back to his magazine.

"Did you get your suits yet?" Raven asked as she put her book on the coffee table, walking back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're all set. By the way, who are you taking to the ball?" Cyborg asked.

Raven took out the kettle and started filling it with water, then put it on the stove. "What do you mean? I thought we were all going together?" She turned to face Cyborg, who was leaning over the back of the couch.

"Yeah but… I dunno, I thought you and Robin-"

"Are supposed to be a secret." Raven saw that mischievous twinkle in his eye, the slight grin on his face and realized that he had seen through them. "We'd prefer to keep it that way."

Cyborg didn't say anything for a few moments. Raven stared him down, and but Cyborg didn't blink. "Why?" He asked after a moment. Raven sighed, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not anyone's business but our own. If things are going steady for a while, we'll let the others know, but until then, we've only been on a couple of dates." Raven explained.

Cyborg stood up and stretched, walking over to the kitchen. "And fought Slade and Trigon and a bunch of other bad guys too."

"So did you and Starfire and Beastboy." Raven countered.

"Yes, but my point is… look, I don't think you two have got anything to worry about. I see more than I let out on, and it's easy to see the way you and Robin feel about each other." Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a large smile. "You two make a good couple."

"Thanks Cy." Raven said, unable to suppress the smile that came to her face.

The door to the common room opened, and Robin walked in. "Speak of the Devil!" Cyborg said, walking over and high fiving Robin. "How was combat practice with BB?"

The other devil appeared, both of his hands clasped over his ears. "WHAT?" Beastboy yelled, causing everyone to cringe.

"I used a new experimental birdarang on him. It uses high frequency sound waves to disorient the enemy." Robin explained. "It was very effective but…" He motioned to Beastboy, who still had his ears covered.

"ROBIN USED A LOUD BIRDARA-" Beastboy started to repeat what Robin had said, but Raven created a spherical orb around his head, preventing any sound from coming out.

"Cy, could you take him to the medical bay and look him over?" Robin asked, trying not to laugh. "I think he may have been the wrong person to use it on."

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Beastboy yelled out as Cyborg dragged him out of the room.

"Well that was annoying." Raven said. She wouldn't admit it, but it had been kind of funny.

"Blame me. It was sort of my fault." Robin said. "At least now I know that my new gadgets are going to be effective the next time there's an attack."

"If there is ever going to be another attack." Raven replied. "How long has it been? Three months?"

"Almost four. But Slade is still out there somewhere, and he isn't going to waste time robbing banks like the others unless he has something bigger planned." Robin said, taking on a more serious demeanor.

"There haven't been any signs of him since Trigon disappeared, Robin. Who knows, maybe he decided to start over in another city." Raven said.

"In that case, we'd have to move."

"Robin-"

"He's our problem, Raven. If he goes to another city, we have to track him down and stop him. There aren't superheroes everywhere, and those that are around haven't dealt with someone like Slade. He's dangerous Raven, you and I both know that." Robin sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Something tells me he's not going to go anywhere. He seems bent on messing with us, no matter how many times we stop him." Raven said. She could sense Robin slipping back into that brooding mood he often went into when Slade was involved, and quickly changed the topic. "How was suit shopping? Beastboy and Cyborg didn't give you too much trouble did they?"

"It was fine. Cyborg didn't give me any trouble, but he might give _us_ trouble. I think he knows." Robin replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "He kept saying things like: 'I wonder what Raven would say if she saw you in this, Raven might like it better if you wore this'. Has he said anything to you?" Robin asked as he pulled out a soder cola, walking with Raven back to the couch.

"Only that we'd make a good couple." Raven said.

Robin coughed on his drink, and Raven gave him a couple of strong raps on his back. "R-really?" Raven nodded, smiling as she leaned against him, opening the book Cyborg had spoiled. "Well, I'm glad that _that_ worked out."

"Speaking of things working out, when do you want to tell the others about us?" Raven asked.

Robin scratched his head and looked up to the ceiling. "Hmm… Well, I've been thinking, why hide it all?" Raven sat up and turned to face him. "It's not like hiding from the others is going to do us any favours. I think it'd be best if we told them soon, instead of waiting for them to find out on their own."

Raven considered it for a moment. "Yeah… I mean, we're not going to break up just because our friends might disapprove of us. I'm not exactly fond of having to separate any time someone walks into a room, either." Raven brought her leg underneath her, resting her hand on her knee. "But you do need to have a contingency plan for Starfire."

"I do. I have several, actually." Robin replied. "But first, we need to tell her and Beastboy. Since Cyborg already knows, I guess we don't have to tell him." He scratched his head. "Do you want to bring them up here now?"

"Let's wait until after the party. We can tell them then." Raven said.

"Sounds like a plan."

She opened her book and began reading, while Robin closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around, grateful for her company.

~Mundane Moments with You~

The next few days passed without incident, and soon the evening of the ball was upon them. Robin stood in his room, looking over his suit and making sure that there weren't any imperfections. It was just a simple dress suit, with dark grey slacks and a white button up undershirt, with a black jacket and matching tie.

"Come on you guys, were going to be late!" Cyborg's voice called out from down the hall. Robin straightened the cuffs on his sleeves and walked out of his room, heading down the hallway to rendezvous with the others.

Beastboy and Cyborg were already at the elevator, wearing suits similar to his. Beastboy kept tugging at the collar, and his tie was loosened. "Do we really have to wear these things? They're way too tight!"

Robin fixed his tie, and knocked Beastboy's hands away when he tried fidgeting with his suit again. "It's only for one night. You'll live." Robin straightened his jacket, and made sure that Beastboy wasn't going to try and mess with it again when he turned around.

Cyborg looked at the built in watch on his arm. "Star, Raven come on! If you want to go with us in the T-Car then hurry up!" He turned to Robin and Cyborg, exasperated. "Why do women always take forever to get ready? They don't wear makeup or do anything with their hair, and putting on a dress shouldn't be that difficult." Beastboy and Robin shrugged.

A moment later, Starfire and Raven walked down the hall. Or more accurately, Starfire walked and Raven floated. "Uh, Raven?" Robin asked. There were question marks above all the boys heads as they watched.

"She cannot… um… _walk_ in the heels." Starfire said, explaining Raven's need to float. "She nearly twisted her ankle in the first five steps."

"I hate this thing." Raven muttered. She was tugging at the ends of the dress, whilst trying to keep it from falling too far down her chest. Starfire was standing beside her in a dress similar to the one she'd worn before, except this one was white instead of pink. Starfire had her hand on the small of Raven's back, gently guiding her forward while Raven tugged at the dress.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Everyone exchanged glances, then headed down in the elevator. When they got to the T-Car, Robin opened the door for Raven, sitting beside her in the back seat. Robin laced his fingers with her, and the car rumbled through the city as they headed to the ball.

~Mundane Moments with You~

"Look at that!" Beastboy exclaimed from the front seat. "It's like they're expecting movie stars or something!"

It _did_ look like they were being welcomed as celebrities. The red carpet had been rolled out, and waist high barricades were placed to keep members of the press, as well as ordinary citizens, back and to give the team room to walk forward. Cyborg handed his keys to the valet, who promised to take good care of Cyborg's baby.

Everyone but Raven smiled and waved as they walked inside. The inside of the building was decorated with Christmas themed ornaments and colours, and there were several tables with food and desserts. Beastboy had accurately predicted an ice sculpture being there, in the form of a dove.

"And here they are now!" A large booming voice called out. The Mayor of Jump City came and approached them, holding out his hand. He was an older gent, with a portly stature and a large, bushy grey mustache. "The heroes of our fair city, the Teen Titans!"

Everyone began clapping, and a few whistles could be heard coming from the crowd as well. Beastboy bowed, while Starfire flew into the air a few feet and blew the crowd kisses.

"May I have your attention please?" The Mayor asked. He tapped his glass a few times, and everyone quieted down. "This party is being held in celebration of our young friends here, who've managed to keep the streets clear of all the super powered criminals who threatened us in the past!" There was more applause, and the mayor continued. "So eat, drink, dance! Celebrate the peace given to us by our young heroes!"

There was more applause, and the band started playing music. Everyone went in different directions; Raven went to look for a place to sit, Cyborg went after the dinner table, Beastboy the dessert table, Robin the punch, and Starfire to the dancefloor.

The music was appropriately Christmas themed. Raven sat down with one leg crossed over the other against the wall, away from most other people. The chair she'd found was behind a set of plants, so even though she wasn't technically hidden, she was well enough out of sight not to be bothered by the other people in attendance.

She looked down at distaste at the high heeled shoes she was wearing, wishing she'd gone with some other pair of shoes. Starfire and Cynthia had both insisted that heels went better with her dress than shoes, so Raven had caved in and agreed to wear them. Trying to walk in them had been a different story. She was normally not a clumsy person, but after two steps she had fallen down, and trying again had only succeeded in bringing her right ankle about in an awkward manner. If she hadn't healed it, she might have been forced to stay back. However, Starfire had pointed out that she could glide over the floor, and the rest was already written.

"You look beautiful. Get a good view from over here?"

Raven looked up to see Robin, who was holding a red plastic cup out to her. "The party's over there, you know." He smiled and she took the cup, then pulled up a chair and sat across from her.

"Nothing quite like floating around a party because you can't walk." Raven said, and Robin chuckled. "And you look quite handsome yourself, as usual."

"Thank you. You know, I think you're supposed to keep your weight on your toes, not your heels, in those kinds of shoes." Robin said.

' _That does make sense...'_

' _I'm glad you think so.'_

"Hey." Raven said, causing Robin to tilt his head. "Don't read my thoughts without my permission." She said it a little harshly, but she wasn't angry. She was a little surprised when Robin's voice popped into her head when she wasn't expecting it.

"I wasn't reading your thoughts, honest. I just sort of… you know, heard it." Robin said, putting his right hand in the air.

"Hmm…" He wasn't lying, Raven could tell from his emotions. Maybe the bond between them was starting to become stronger, and Robin could see into her mind on his own, without an invitation from her. It _was_ a possibility. "Alright, I believe you." Raven looked out over the room and saw that Cyborg and Starfire were dancing together out in the middle of the room, and Beastboy was… surrounded by no less than six girls, doing his best to give them equal amounts of attention.

The music continued on, while Robin and Raven talked about what they were getting the other Titans for Christmas. It had been a funny conversation the first time they shared the holiday together; none of them could think of anything they wanted. Every Titan, when asked, had said, "I've already got everything I want. A home, friends to share it with… I don't need anything." And so, the five friends elected to spend time with each other in the tower or hanging out in the city for Christmas instead of buying expensive gifts for each other. Of course, they still got each other small things, like knick knacks or a gift someone had requested earlier in the year but hadn't received.

Robin reached across the table and took Raven's hand in his. She smiled and squeezed his hand, and they listened as the music passed from swing to traditional to a much slower tempo. Robin stood, gently tugging on Raven's hand, prompting her to stand. "Would you like to dance?"

"You're going to have to lead." Raven told him. She stood and followed him to the dance floor, remembering to keep her weight on her toes as she walked. _'It's like I'm trying to sneak through the halls to get a midnight snack.'_

She placed her hand on Robin's shoulder, and he in turn wrapped his arm around her waist. The music began playing, and Robin started leading Raven in the dance. He began slowly, simply moving from side to side as Raven mirrored his actions, getting used to balancing on her toes. As they moved in time to the music, the world fell away, and they were aware of nothing other than each other, the music guiding their path through the night.

As the music picked up, so did their movements. Raven twirled beneath his hand and Robin dipped her, his hand at the small of her back to keep her from falling. His eyes never left hers while they danced, and Robin enjoyed seeing the twinkling in her eyes, evidence of her happiness.

The music slowed, but neither separated from the other. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, and was glad for the extra height her heels gave her. Robin was only a couple of inches taller than her, but now she could lean her forehead against his as they moved in tandem, Robin's breath tickling her lips as he exhaled. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they simply stepped back and forth, neither one of them wanting to move or end the moment in any way.

Raven closed her eyes, and the two of them stood still. Other's danced by them, but Raven paid them no heed. Her attention was solely focused on Robin; his warmth, his embrace, and the feeling of quiet, content peace radiating from his aura. She was happy, and she wanted to share that happiness with him. She leaned back a little, opening her eyes to see the serene smile on his face.

There was only thing Raven could think of doing.

She leaned forward, closing her eyes and moistening her lips slightly. Robin's grip on her tightened, and she could feel his breath against her lips as the distance between them closed.

"Excuse you. Mind if I cut in?"

Raven jumped back, shocked as the voice cut through everything and pulled her back to reality. The result caused her to lose her balance on the heels, and if Robin hadn't been holding her she would've fallen backwards. As it was, she pulled Robin against her in an attempt to stop herself from falling, accidentally causing him to knock his head against hers.

Letting go of Robin, she turned to tell the person who interrupted their moment they had three seconds to pray before she sent them to another dimension, but hesitated (only slightly) when she saw it was Starfire. "Ahem. We were having a moment here." She said, daggers in her eyes and steel in her voice.

"I did not notice." Starfire replied.

Raven got the odd feeling she _did_ notice and interrupted intentionally. Glaring, she opened her mouth to tell Starfire off, but Robin interrupted her. "It's alright Raven, I don't mind." And then, _'I'm sorry that she got in the way, but we'll have other moments. I promise.'_ Raven sighed, then motioned to Starfire that she could dance with Robin before she began walking towards the table with the punch bowl.

She filled up a cup and leaned against a pillar, watching as Starfire danced with Robin. After a few moments spent with her eyes closed, she let out a long sigh. There was no reason to be mad at Starfire.

Well, that was a flat out lie, but there was no reason to hold anything against her.

The image of Robin smiling at her flashed through her mind, and she blushed as she realized she'd come so close to kissing him. It had seemed so natural, too, as though in that moment there was nothing else for her to do. She pressed a hand over her heart, trying to slow it down by sheer willpower.

One thing was for certain. Raven was going to make Robin keep his promise.

~Mundane Moments with You~

A/N

Howdy! I have some good news and some bad news.

Good news first! I have more robrae fics planned!

Bad news now! This story is coming to an end soon. It'll probably have 5 more chapters then I'm going to stop. I don't want to start writing a _third_ multi-chaptered story, because if I split my attention between three fics I'll lose the will to write and to live. I'm going to finish this, then finish the origins fic I have going, then start working on the third fic I have planned.

I have about three moments in fic 3 planned, and I _really_ want to write that story. It's going to have a more serious tone to it, as opposed to the light-hearted relaxing mundane moments here.

As a side note, CyStar just suddenly popped in my head, so I threw that in there for myself. Those two certainly love making Robin and Raven bonk their heads together, don't they?

Also, there won't be a Christmas chapter for this story. It sucks, I know, but I'm saving the robrae Christmas fic for a one-shot. Until next time!


	9. Amalgamation and Truths Revealed

Robin sat on the couch with Raven in the common, watching TV. It had been far too cold to watch the sunrise, so they elected to sit inside instead passing time until they began their daily training. It wasn't snowing or raining, but the wind was certainly cold enough to chill them to the bone after just a moment outside.

This winter had been cold, but somehow it had only snowed a couple of times each month, and it never snowed heavily enough to do anything like sledding or have snowball fights. It was a letdown. Raven didn't enjoy playing in the snow, but she did enjoy the atmosphere it wound up creating indoors. Quiet music, a warm bed, and a good book were all things Raven enjoyed when it snowed outside.

The wind howled against the windows, audible over the TV but not loud enough to drown it out. Though truthfully Raven wasn't watching whatever cartoon or news program Robin had put up, because she was far too mesmerized playing with Robin's hands.

Even though they held hands often, she still found it entertaining to play with them. She was resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, taking in every detail through touch alone. He almost always wore gloves, so his hands were surprisingly smooth. Raven lazily dragged her fingers over the back of his hand, along his wrist, and back up to his fingertips. She turned his hand up, trailing down his fingers and tracing the curved lines of his palm. She repeated this process a few times, then laced her fingers with his, exhaling as he placed his other hand over their joined ones.

Raven moved slightly, adjusting herself so she could place her head on his chest. Raven enjoyed using him as a pillow; it let her admire his physique in a much more personal sense. He was toned and muscular from the daily work outs, giving him a very solid frame. However it wasn't uncomfortable, and even though Robin wasn't soft in a feminine sense, he was certainly comfortable to lay against despite his strength.

He was warm, too, and it was starting to lull her _back_ to sleep. Raven had gotten plenty of sleep last night (and had even been able to sleep in this morning), but now that she was laying with Robin, wrapped comfortably in his warm embrace, she could feel herself starting to nod off. Not that she would've minded.

 _Beep Beep Beep!_

Robin reached down into his pocket, pulling out his communicator. There was a small reminder flashing on the screen which read, ' _Taxes are due today!_ ' Sighing, Robin laid it on the couch beside him, then went back to watching the TV. He wasn't really in the mood to do taxes since he was comfortable on the couch with Raven, but if he didn't do them now he'd end up forgetting about them, and the police chief and the mayor didn't like it when they came in late. He didn't know what they did with it per se, only that they needed the reports every quarter.

"Raven?" He asked, keeping his voice low. She mumbled something, and Robin gently shook her shoulder. "We've got taxes to do." He said.

She sat up, eyes heavy lidded with sleep. She put her hands on his shoulders, then pushed him down on the couch. "No." She settled down on him, using her cloak as a blanket.

Robin laughed, trying to get her to sit up. "Come on, it won't take long."

She didn't move from her position. "I'm comfortable." She yawned, closing her eyes. "And you know as well as I do that once we get up we won't be able to come back until tonight." She turned her head up to look at him. "I don't want to wait until tonight."

"Neither do I." Robin admitted. "But! All day long we'll be with each other, so we may as well get to it." He threaded his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear so he could get a better look into her eyes. For a moment, she just looked back, then sat up with a sigh and a yawn.

"Fine. But you owe me." Raven said, standing up with Robin. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, then set it back on the coffee table. He grabbed his mug and walked back to the kitchen, filling it up with coffee.

The door opened, and Starfire floated through. "Friends, good morning!" She smiled and waved, then flew to the kitchen and landed beside Robin. "Shall we consume the most important meal of the day together?" She started pulling out various pots and foods, but Robin shook his head.

"Sorry Starfire. Raven and I need to do the Titans taxes. We'll see you later for training, okay?" Robin replied. He saw her shoulders slump, but she nodded. "You ready?" He asked Raven, walking out of the common room.

They headed downstairs in the elevator, getting out on the floor with the same office they always used. Raven started up the computer while Robin opened the filing cabinets, pulling out several papers and setting them on the large desk in the center of the room.

"Alright, most of this should go fast." Robin said, looking over to Raven. "Damage to the city that we were involved in is at $0. The T-Car and my bike are also at $0. Fuel for those and the T-Ship has come up to $715. Tower maintenance is at $532 and 52 cents, because of that incident with Beastboy, Starfire, and the noodle bowl." He chuckled, and Raven shook her head.

"Do you know where he gets those sticky hands from?" Raven asked.

"No idea. I think they only give those away at the dentist." Robin said. "Alright, next is Cyborg's parts. I think the only thing he's upgraded was his sonic cannon, which is…" He pulled up a couple of papers. "$2482 and 67 cents." After that was groceries, clothes, and utilities. "$1856 and 43 cents." He mumbled, listening to Raven clicking keys on the keyboard as he read numbers off. "Oh, and my new birdarang was $375 even."

"That much for one birdarang?" Raven said. She didn't know how much a normal birdarang of his cost, but it still surprised her to find out it was that much just for one sonic birdarang.

"Well, they have to be cut a certain way so that they can fly back to me, then they have to be painted, and the ones that have extra abilities, like exploding or those that are filled with liquid nitrogen or high frequency sonic emitters, cost more than my bo staffs." Robin explained.

Raven hmm-ed in understanding, then turned to look back at the computer. "Is that everything? It can't be. We're saving too much money."

Robin pulled papers up, shifting them around and looking over them all. "Yeah, that was everything we've spent. But weren't we under last quarter?" Robin asked. "We were, by $250,341 and 66 cents. So that means we've spent… $256,303 and 28 cents out of our allotted million." Robin said after typing into the calculator. "We've got $743,696 and 72 cents for ourselves." Robin said, the excitement evident in his voice.

"How does that divvy up?" Raven asked.

"It's about 150 thousand per person." Robin replied. "Come on, let's go tell the others." He quickly scanned the papers and made copies, putting them away in the proper filing cabinets and pulled out his communicator. He clicked the button and said, "Yo Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire! Meet me in the common room, I've got some good news!"

One short elevator ride later, Robin and Raven stepped through the doors to where their friends awaited. "What's up Robin?" Cyborg asked. Everyone was staring at them in anticipation.

"Yeah, tell us!" Beastboy chimed in.

"Me and Raven just did the taxes. Thanks to the lack of major criminals showing up, we managed to be under budget." Robin explained the situation.

"By a lot. We've got almost 150 grand a piece." Raven said.

The others jumped in the air, cheering and hugging one another. "Dude I can finally get that Moped I've always wanted!" Beastboy said.

"I shall spend it on all the interesting Earth items I can obtain!" Starfire smiled.

"I'm getting new rims for the T-Car, I'm getting rocket boots for myself, and I'm upgrading the computer in my room!" Cyborg said, imagining how he was about to start tricking out all his gear. This was the first time in a _long_ time they had been this far under budget, and they were extremely excited.

"What are you getting, Raven?" Robin asked as he turned away from the others.

"Well, I'm about to run out reading material." Raven said with a shrug. "So, just the usual I guess."

"I'm heading into town, right now!" Beastboy said. "Who's coming with?"

"I am!" Cyborg said.

"Me too!"

"None of you are going anywhere until _after_ we've finished training." Robin said in his 'leader' voice.

Everyone groaned.

~Mundane Moments with You~

A couple of hours later, everyone had finished training and cleaned themselves up and were sitting in the T-Car, heading into town for a shopping spree. The shopping district was in for a hell of a time. "Alright everyone, let's meet back in an hour." Robin said after Cyborg parked in a three story parking garage.

"And I'm _not_ going to be everyone's personal teleporter, so don't buy more than you can carry." Raven said.

The all starting walking down the avenue, and Beastboy was the first to break off from the group, heading down a road nicknamed "comic book road", naturally being lined on both sides with comic book and Japanese manga stores. He waved the others on, agreeing to meet up with them again later.

A few minutes later, Cyborg walked into a stereo store, which had an entrance on both sides; one leading onto the main street and the other leading into an alleyway which also had store entrances on them. He disappeared out the other side, and Robin, Raven and Starfire we're left walking down in a comfortable silence.

"So how do we get to _Folded Corners_ from here?" Robin asked Raven. They all stopped, and Raven looked up at the nearest street sign she could find.

"It's this way." She said, and Robin and Starfire began following her lead.

"Friends, I must admit… I do not know what all I should buy." Starfire said. "There is so much here; I feel overwhelmed." She looked around the tall buildings, all with advertisements and strange names that didn't exactly tell her what the shops were for. "Robin shall we journey to an "antique" shop?"

"Actually Starfire, I kind of wanted to go to the bookstore with Raven." He replied. "Maybe we can go there afterwards." Robin didn't fail to notice how Raven casually moved closer to him, closing the distance between the two of them. He also didn't fail to notice how Starfire had seemed saddened when he'd turned down her offer.

"In that case, I shall go on alone. Earth's books are still confusing to me." She said, and crossed the street while Robin and Raven turned down it. "I shall see you two later!" Waving, she disappeared amongst the crowd.

A few minutes later, the two of them arrived at the bookstore they'd been to so long ago. It was still as they remembered it, and John was even behind the counter again. "Ah, Miss Raven and her friend Robin! Good to see you again." He waved at them from behind the counter, and Robin smiled back at him.

Robin looked around the store, picking up a book from the nonfiction section about forging and metalworking. He took it up to the front and paid for it, and a moment later Raven came up behind him and paid for the several books she'd found from various areas of the store. Then, just as they had done on their last visit, they head up to the second floor and had a nice brunch at a table overlooking the street.

~Mundane Moments with You~

Though Robin's outing with Raven had been rather uneventful, they could see that everyone else had gotten plenty of items in the hour since they had started. Beastboy was being used as a pack mule (which he found a little degrading), and there were several dozen bags draped over him. Popping open the trunk, they struggled to stuff everything inside without it breaking up into the backseat.

They managed to do it with a little elbow grease, and they all got inside and headed back to the tower. "Beastboy, what'd you get?" Robin asked.

Beastboy replied, "Some comics, some games… oh, and the new Gamestation 3! I also got a couple of action figures and a skateboard." He was reading a comic in the front seat while he talked.

"What about the Moped you wanted?" Robin inquired.

"I went down to the Moped shop, but when I asked for the LV-426, they said that there was a new model coming out next month, so I'm waiting to get _that_ one instead. It's supposed to be faster, sleeker, and way more awesome!" He told Robin.

"Nice, and you Cyborg?"

"I got some speakers for the car, a new computer monitor, a new chair for my desk, and some CPU's and other computer parts." He said with smile, looking into the rear view mirror at Robin, who was sitting behind Beastboy and beside Raven. Starfire was sitting behind Cyborg. "What'd you get?"

"I just got a book about forging. I figure it'll help me whenever I'm making birdarangs." Robin replied. "What'd you get, Starfire?"

"I went into a "Wild Wild West" shop and found several ancient artifacts from the era, including cowboy hats and the spiked metal wheels!" Starfire said. "I had no idea that such a culture existed; I've never heard of one on any of the other planets I know about. What did you acquire during our outing today, friend Raven?"

"Books."

Everyone laughed, and soon they were at the tower unloading their purchases from the trunk and carrying them up to their rooms (sans Raven, who used her powers to move everything with ease). Once that had been dealt with, they all met in the common room.

"Who's turn is it to make dinner?" Beastboy asked.

"Mine." Robin told him, and he walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and the pantry, then turned back to the others. "Did… anyone remember to get food?" Everyone just looked at him without responding, and Robin picked up the home phone they had purchased. It was there in case a non-titan needed to reach them; their communicators were on a closed network of Cyborg's design. "Chinese food it is."

Half an hour later, the food had arrived and they were sitting on the couch, watching as Beastboy updated the system files on the Gamestation 3. It was always the worst part of buying new consoles. The sky had grown dark outside, but the wind had died down. The only sound was plastic forks scraping against take out boxes as everyone enjoyed their dinner.

Beastboy scarfed his food down when the Gamestation had updated, then put in the new copy of _Ultimo Robo Slam 12!_ that he'd bought earlier, and everyone watched with various degrees of interest as he played. Cyborg joined in when he finished his dinner, and Robin joined a few minutes later as well. Starfire jumped in as well now that she knew how to play, while Raven read a book and tuned out the jovial cries of the gamers.

~Mundane Moments with You~

A few hours later, warm and full of food, they all headed back to their rooms to go to bed. Cyborg initiated lockdown, and they all bid each other goodnight. Robin stepped into his room, taking off his uniform and tossing it into the dirty clothes hamper. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and then grabbed a t-shirt out of the closet.

Yawning, he closed the closet, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Raven standing behind him in the reflection of the mirrored closet doors. "Gah! Raven, how long have you been there?" He put a hand on his chest, trying to slow his heart rate.

"Not long." She replied. She was wearing pajamas of her own, a black shirt with the word 'no' written in white text over her chest, and a pair of black sweatpants with skulls decorated all up and down them.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked. Robin tilted his head when she raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget this morning, boy blunder? You owe me." Raven smirked.

"Ah, so you plan on sharing my bed to collect?" Robin asked. Then he gave a mischievous smirk of his own. "How very bold of you." He laughed when she blushed bright red. She turned to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed her just above the elbow, turning her to face him. "Not that I mind, of course."

Raven shook her head. "Just get in bed, Robin." She let him climb in first, and he held up the covers for her to get in beside him. Cuddling closer to him, she yawned and draped an arm over his chest. They chose to remain in silence, and soon Raven felt herself drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, Raven."

~Mundane Moments with You~

The next morning, Robin awoke first. He hadn't set his alarm, which meant they weren't able to watch the sunrise together. However, if Robin had to choose between watching the sunrise and watching the peaceful, contented smile on Raven's face as she slept, he'd take the latter every day of the week.

He took in every detail, from the way her lavender hair framed her face perfectly to the small smile to the way her eyes fluttered about beneath her eyelids, indicative of her dreaming. She was curled slightly into the fetal position, turned towards him. Robin continued gazing for several minutes, only one thought on his mind.

" _She's beautiful."_

Eventually Raven awoke, sitting up and yawning as she stretched her arms above her head. She turned to Robin, leaning forward and pulling him into a hug. "G'morning…" She mumbled against his shoulder.

"Morning, Raven." He replied, returning the hug. For several moments they didn't move, and Robin thought she might've actually fallen asleep again. His thoughts were disproven when she pulled back, moving the covers off her and standing up.

"I'm going to go shower. I'll meet you in the common room in a bit." Raven told him.

Robin nodded, then stood up and stretched as well. He walked into the common room, putting a fresh pot of coffee on and going down to the first floor to pick up the newspaper. He took a moment to take a breath of the fresh morning air, gazing out across the bay to Jump City.

A moment later, he went back inside. Getting out of the elevator, Robin walked into the common room, the newspaper in one hand as he walked over to the couch and sat down. He was glad that it wasn't freezing out like it had been yesterday. It had been a warm morning for a winter, 50 degrees at least, which might've been cold on it's own, but it only meant the day would get warmer from here. Hopefully it would be warm enough for him to take Raven somewhere for another date.

It had been a few days since the ball, and Robin hadn't yet taken Raven anywhere since, despite his mental promise to her for them to have more moments together. So, Robin and Raven had elected to do what they had been doing for the past few weeks: spend time together on the couch, train together, and stay up late to wake up early.

The door to the common room opened with a _swish_ , and Robin turned around ready to greet Raven. "Hey! Uh, Starfire." He tried to hide his disappointment, but raised a hand in greeting regardless. "Morning." He turned around back to the morning paper, skipping over the front page news article about some city official being elected.

He heard Starfire glide over and fall down on the couch beside him. "It is a most glorious morning, Robin!" She greeted him cheerily. "Shall we engage in the watching of the TV?" She picked up the remote, flipping on the large flat screen TV and lowering the volume from its position last night.

Robin lowered the newspaper and looked at her over the top. "You go ahead Star, I'm going to read a little bit." Robin flipped the paper, looking past a news article about school budgets being changed. The sports section followed, which Robin skipped over as well. He was more interested in playing football or basketball than reading about the athletes who did.

Starfire's head came and rested on his shoulder, causing him to raise an eyebrow. He tilted his head to look down at her, but she didn't react. "Uh, Starfire?" She gave a small hum in response. "Do you remember how we had that talk when I was explaining Earth's ways to you?" She nodded. "And you _do_ recall the bit about personal space, right?"

"I do."

"Then, could you… respect mine?" Robin asked.

Starfire sat up and gave him a curious look. "I thought you would not mind. But yes, I shall leave space between you and I." She scooted over a few inches on the couch, and Robin thanked her before returning to the newspaper. "But Robin, why do you mind? I thought we were friends, correct?"

Robin thought about what he should say. "We _are_ friends, Starfire." He paused for a moment. "It's just not comfortable, that's all." Hopefully she'd let it go. He still hadn't told her that he and Raven were dating, but he was waiting for the right time to do it. He wasn't sure when the right time was, but Robin was starting to feel like he was running out of time before he was forced into telling the others.

"You did not mind before." Starfire murmured.

Robin's eyes narrowed behind the mask. "I do now."

"How do you mean?" She turned to face him. "What has changed between you and I? I do not understand…"

"Nothing's changed Starfire. We're still friends. Still teammates." Robin reminded her. This was a delicate situation. He didn't want to hurt Starfire's feelings, but no matter what Starfire was unfortunately going to get hurt.

"Robin, something _has_ changed. You are growing more distant from me. I have noticed that whenever I talk to you, you are distracted." Starfire spoke softly, her gaze down on her hands. "You do not seek my companionship as often as you once did, and now you wish to put space between us."

Robin was starting to feel guilty. Had he been neglecting her? He may not have had feelings for her, but that didn't mean he had to stop being her friend just to date Raven. _'But she does think we're dating… I never told her that we have to agree to date to before she can call me her boyfriend._ ' Robin remembered when they were stranded on the hostile alien planet, and how Cyborg had caused the misunderstanding between him and Starfire.

If the alien creature hadn't come down and interrupted them in the cave, Robin might've been able to tell Starfire he never agreed to date her. How long had Starfire assumed they were "together" together?

"And I have noticed that you are spending more time with our friend Raven. You two are often together in town or here at home. Plus, she tried to kiss you at the ball, but I do not understand why." Starfire turned to him, eyes asking for an explanation. "On my planet, a kiss is a transfer of knowledge from one person to the next. It is why I kissed you the night we first met; I didn't understand English and needed to kiss you to learn it." Starfire explained further. "But Raven was trying to kiss you the other day, despite the fact that she can speak English."

"Starfire, on Earth a kiss doesn't transfer knowledge between two people. It's a romantic gesture, one that a couple would do when they love each other." Robin said. Had she not known that? Surely, after all the TV and movies and other couples they had seen, Starfire would've picked up on that.

"So you are saying Raven is in love… with you?" Starfire inquired.

Well the cat's out of the bag now. Robin steeled himself for what was to come. He looked her in the eye and said, "Starfire, Raven and I are dating. We have been for a while."

She sat up, eyes widening in shock. "Robin, I thought you and I-"

"Were never a couple. I'm sorry Starfire, but you just assumed we were. On Earth, both people have to agree to date. It's not something that's just implied. We were only ever friends, nothing more." He sighed, looking at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Starfire didn't react or move for several moments. Then, without a word, she stood up and left.

Robin watched her go. The doors opened and closed, and Robin rested his head in his hands. He felt horrible, even though deep down he knew it was the right thing to do. ' _I should've told her sooner.'_

~Mundane Moments with You~

A/N

Sorry if there's a lot of re-used content in this chapter. It was kind of an experiment. I wanted to see how concisely I could write the same things whilst also progressing the story, yet keeping the same feel I was going for previously. I already planned to revisit all the stuff I'd written about in previous chapters anyways, as a way of coming full circle.


	10. Beastboy to the rescue!

A/N

Happy Valentines Day, Kupo! I was going to update "Hollow" and make you share Raven's angst of being single, but since I'm in a good mood today I'll update this. However, it is not officially off hiatus just yet. Once I finish "Hollow", we will return to our regularly scheduled program.

~Mundane Moments with You~

Whilst Raven had been getting ready, there was a sudden pang of sorrow coming from Robin. She headed out of her room, and was one second away from calling out to him through their bond when Starfire turned the corner, almost bumping into her. "Uh- Hey, Starfire." She said.

Starfire backed up, before fixing Raven with a death stare. She balled her hands into fists and squared her shoulders, walking up to Raven. "You… You…" There were so many things she wanted to say, but the words caught in her throat.

Raven backed up, ready to call on her magic should Starfire attack. She tried to think of something to say, but she had a pretty good idea why Starfire was upset and wasn't sure what to do. When she took her fifth step back, her foot caught on her cloak and she fell to the ground.

Starfire's eyes had turned completely green, and she stood over Raven, her jaw clenched tight in anger. Starfire screamed, cursing at her in Tamaran and punching the wall so hard it cracked. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, and she let out a hoarse cry as she stormed past Raven, going into her room and locking the door.

Raven stood, examining the wall where Starfire had left an indention. Sighing, she headed to the common room, but was stopped at the door as Robin walked through. "I'm guessing you told Starfire." She said, walking up to him

"Yeah. I heard a shout, did she-" Robin asked, looking her over for any signs of a struggle.

"No, but she came close." Raven replied, cutting him off. "She's really upset. What did you say to her?"

Robin sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I just told her the truth. That she only assumed we were dating and that you and I had been together for a while now." He ran his fingers through his hair, taking in a deep breath. "I knew she'd be upset, I just wish…"

"Hey, what's all the ruckus? Don't you know Beastboy's are nocturnal?" Said changeling was heading down the hall, proudly wearing his Green Lantern pajama pants and rubbing one eye as he yawned. His hair was messy and he was slouching as he walked towards them.

"Sorry to wake you so early, Beastboy." Robin said. "It's no-"

" _Wait._ " Raven's voice in his head cut him off. " _We should tell him now, too. That way everybody knows and we don't have to keep anything a secret."_

" _Are you sure?"_ Robin asked.

" _What, do you think Beastboy is going to try and pick a fight with you too?"_ Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, guys? I don't speak bird, so you want to include me in the conversation?" Beastboy drew their attention back to him.

Robin nodded at Raven, and he reached down to take her hand. "Beastboy, listen. Raven and I-"

"Are together, I know." Beastboy yawned, turning into a gorilla and letting out a yawn before changing back to his human form.

"What? How did _you_ know?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. Then she narrowed her eyes at him, causing Beastboy to cringe. "Have you been spying on us?"

"No, nothing like that, I promise!" He raised his hands in front of him to protect from Raven's death glare.

"Then spill it!" Raven demanded. She wasn't angry, but her expectations had been subverted when Beastboy revealed that he had known about her and Robin.

"Okay, okay. You remember the time we first fought Adonis? Back when the Beast had been let loose?" They nodded. "Well, Cyborg said that it enhanced my animal instincts, causing me to get all alpha-male around the place until he'd administered the antidote." He watched as the couple looked at each other, blinked, then looked back to him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Robin asked.

"I knew about you two even before you did!" Beastboy exclaimed, pointing a finger at them. "Ever since that night, my animal instincts have noticed you two protecting each other, circling around each other, dancing around each other, yadda yadda yadda. Then you two started spending alone time together waaaay more often than usual, and I could just _feel_ that you two were attracted to each other!" He finished. "The same way animals find mates in the animal kingdom, baby." He put on a pair of sunglasses, and Robin smacked his forehead.

"If you knew, how come you didn't say anything?" Raven asked.

"I figured you two were keeping it a secret for a reason." He held out his hands to his sides. "After all, you two are the most secluded out of all of us. I knew you'd tell us eventually." Beastboy looked between them, waiting for a response.

"Ahahaha!" Robin laughed, and both Beastboy and Raven gave him a confused look. "I've got to learn not to underestimate you!" He walked over and high-fived Beastboy, and they gave each other a thumbs up. "That's why I've got something special in mind for you." He leaned in real close and whispered the last part.

" _Please no more chores, please no more chores, please no more chores!_ " Beastboy chanted in his mind.

"I need you to go cheer Starfire up."

Beastboy crashed into the ground. "Dude, you got me all excited for something cool!"

"I know, but this is important!" Robin said. "Starfire might think she doesn't have a place here if I'm dating Raven, and her leaving this team means the end of the Titans. You remember that time she travelled into the future?" Beastboy nodded. "You need to cheer her up. Get Cyborg to help you if you can." Robin pulled him in close and they walked a few steps down the hall. "This is something only you can do." He muttered, using his "serious" voice.

"You can count on me!" Beastboy said, turning and running down the hall to Starfire's room.

"While he's cheering her up, I'll cheer you up." Raven said. Robin was about to ask her what she meant, but she held up a finger. "I can tell you're still upset about what happened. And I have an idea." She took his hand and they started towards the elevator.

~Mundane Moments with You~

"Hey Staaaarfirrrreee~" Beastboy gently knocked on her door, calling out to her in a light-hearted, sing-song voice. "You okay?"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, and an explosion shook the door a moment later.

Beastboy jumped back, but when nothing happened after a few moments he decided to try his luck again. "Come on, you can talk to me, you know?" He expected another explosion, but this time he heard… sobbing? "Can I come in?" He asked tentatively.

There was a pregnant pause. "...You may."

Beastboy opened the door, and he saw that Starfire was sitting on the edge of her bed, eyes puffy and red from crying. "Oh, Starfire…" Beastboy muttered. He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug.

"B-Beastboy, I am troubled…" She said as she buried her face into his shoulder. "Nothing is as it should be…" She was breathing very unevenly, and her tears were soaking the fabric of his suit. "I have been betrayed, but why? Friends should not betray each other, nor should lo-lo…." She pulled Beastboy closer, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "No, we were never what I thought we would be. Robin and I, are nothing…"

Starfire fell silent, shaking as she cried quietly. Beastboy frowned. It wasn't right, seeing Starfire so upset. "Star, it's okay. Plenty of fish in the sea, y'know?" He said, trying to cheer her up.

"Of course there are, Beastboy. You can turn into many of them." She mumbled.

Beastboy felt like smacking himself. "Well, time heals all wounds." Starfire pulled back, giving him a confused look. "You remember Terra?" Starfire nodded. "Well… heh, I kinda had feelings for her. I still do, actually. And whenever I think of her, it still stings, you know?" Beastboy looked away. "But if I try to think of the future I can't have, then… well, what good does it do? It's better to remember the times we _did_ have, instead of looking forward to the things we _can't_ have."

He looked away, lost in thought. Starfire giggled, and he blinked and looked back to her. "Hm? What's so funny?" Beastboy asked.

"Nothing. For a second, I thought you may have been replaced by a _junzermorf_." Starfire's happy smile faded somewhat. "Perhaps you are right, Beastboy. Maybe I should think about all the time Robin and I had together. After all, if Robin is happy with her, I should not force him to be by my side."

Beastboy was happy to see her cheering up.

"But, I still need some time to get used to the idea of those two being together. Right now, I could do with some pudding of sadness. Perhaps you would like to share?" She asked earnestly, standing up.

Beastboy really didn't want to, but he knew the right thing to do. "Actually Starfire, I think Cyborg is still asleep."

"What does Cyborg sleeping have to do with my pudding of sadness?"

Beastboy grew a wicked grin.

~Mundane Moments with You~

A/N

Aha! You thought you would be getting a happy robrae chapter, kupo? You get a sad Starfire chapter instead!

She's not fully over the whole Robin and Raven dating thing, either. Just to be an ass, I thought about writing Beastboy finding a note from Starfire that says she loves Robin and has to leave to heal her broken heart XD

But that would mean writing robstar, and well…. robrae 10eva, my way or the highway. (Not that there's anything wrong with robstar, just prefer me some robrae.)

We're entering the last 3-4 chapters!

Also, I feel like I should explain why this got put on hiatus.

1) I'm salty about robstar. I knew it was canon going in, but I didn't expect to be this upset about it after seeing all the robrae moments.

2) The original ending I had in mind for this fic, as it turns out, was pretty much almost a total word for word rip-off of a robstar moment from the TTG comics. So now, I had to come up with a whole new ending to be original… or something….

Yeah .


	11. Shifting Focus

A/N

The author would like to formally announce that he has no idea what's going on in this story anymore. That being said, the author would also like to thank everyone who has shown their support. Here's the next chapter.

~Mundane Moments with You~

"Where are we going?" Robin asked after he'd changed into casual clothes.

"A place to take your mind off the stuff going on at the Tower." Raven replied simply. She held up her hand, and a portal appeared in front of the two. She stepped through, and Robin followed after her.

When he emerged, he found that they were standing behind a building somewhere in the city. He looked around, but couldn't make out where they were. The only thing he could be certain of was a loud banging sound without any apparent rhythm. Raven started walking, and he followed after her. As they got to the front of the building, Robin asked, "A bowling alley?"

"I've never been." Raven told him as they walked inside. "I figured a little friendly competition might do you some good."

"Hmm." He tapped his chin, and Raven turned to face him. "You're not one for physical activities." Robin explained his slight confusion.

"Not really, no." Raven agreed. "But normally the others are with us, and suffice to say I'm not really a match for them on a physical level. Using my powers is usually the only chance I've got to be on an equal playing field with everyone." She shrugged. "But an activity like this, where everyone involved has an equal chance… I don't mind."

Robin nodded. There was no shame in admitting Raven was far from the physically strongest member of the team. Of course, she wasn't out of shape by any stretch of the definition, but she was barely stronger than Beastboy (and of course, he can transform into animals dozens of times stronger than he is). But taking her fighting style into consideration, it wasn't hard to understand why she didn't feel the need to become stronger.

They got their shoes and picked out bowling balls from the nearby rack where they were stored, then headed over to the lane they were given. As they were about to use the console to enter their names, Raven said, "You go first." When Robin turned to look at her, she added, "I don't really know how to… throw the... ball..." She admitted.

Robin resisted the urge to smile at her slightly embarrassed expression, but nodded and took his stance.

Raven watched Robin's form carefully; as he moved forward, he pulled his arm back, then swung it forward like a pendulum, letting the ball go halfway through the arc. The ball rolled forward smoothly, curving slightly along its path and knocking out eight of the ten pens. As he waited for his bowling ball to return, he turned to Raven.

"Seems easy enough." She told him.

"Mmhmm. Just be sure you don't step on the lane, it won't count any pins you knock down." He picked up his ball when it came back up, but didn't manage to knock down the remaining pins. "Aw." He sat down, and Raven stood up.

Her first ball curved just enough to only knock down one pin before it went into the gutter. Raven frowned, and when when she went for the second time the ball curved again, going into the gutter long before it got to the pins. She muttered curses under her breath, frowning as she sat back down.

Robin stood up, picking up his ball and getting ready to go again. He managed to score a spare after knocking down five pins on the first throw. He smiled in satisfaction as the monitor above them played a little animation, taking his seat as Raven got ready to go again.

The ball left her hand, curving towards the gutter again. She rolled her eyes, tapping her foot as she waited for her bowling ball to come back. As it did, Robin spoke up and said, "Try not to twist your hand when you let the ball go."

" _I wasn't doing that."_ Raven thought.

"Yes you were."

"Shut up." Raven sighed, more of out a desire not to go again (lest she be be proven wrong) than any actual annoyance with Robin. She tried to keep her hand still, and when the ball left her hand, it sailed straight and took out seven pins. After Robin went again, she took her turn, keeping in mind his advice. The bowling ball rolled forward smoothly, and she managed to get a spare. "Hmm."

"Congrats." Robin said as he stood up. "Now try to get a strike." He picked up his ball got into position, and let it go. It rolled in a perfect line, colliding with the pins and taking them all down in one try. "Yes!" Both of his fists went into the air. "Beat that!"

Raven smirked and stood up, grabbing her bowling ball and getting into position. But in her haste to get even with Robin she forgot about his advice concerning how she should throw the ball, and when she let it go it started to curve towards the gutter. "Uh oh…" She muttered under her breath. For a second, her eyes went white as she cast her magic silently, redirecting the ball so she could get a strike.

Robin narrowed his eyes at her. "You cheated." He declared.

"I did not."

He pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Yes you did. Unless the bowling ball just gained a mind of it's own, you moved it!"

"You have no proof of that." Raven sat down. "Besides, nowhere in the established rules of bowling does it say _Thou cannot use thy magic powers should thee have any_." She said innocently.

"..." Robin stuck his tongue out her before picking up his bowling ball and getting to go again. As he let it go, he watched it take a sudden sharp turn to the left and head straight into the gutter. He turned around, only to see Raven looking away and towards the ceiling, whistling nonchalantly.

When she turned to look at him, she cocked her head to the side and asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Robin said, pretending that there was nothing wrong. He picked up his bowling ball, stepping forward and letting it leave his hand. He watched as it smoothly rolled forward, stopped, then rolled back towards him. He turned around to see Raven trying _really_ hard to suppress her smile.

"I think it likes you." She said.

Despite himself, Robin laughed, picking up the ball and trying again. This time, Raven left it alone and he managed to take down six pins.

They each took their turns, with Robin taking the win for the first game with a score of 141 compared to Raven's score of 89. "Well, you were doing better near the end there." He said. "Did you get those two strikes without using your powers?"

"Yep." She watched as Robin went again for his first frame. "Hey, how about a friendly wager?" She asked. "We've only got the lane for this last game, so why not make it worth something?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What have you got in mind?"

"Well, nothing serious." Raven said, waving her hand in front of her face. "Let's say the winner chooses where we'll go for lunch today."

Robin frowned slightly. "Only if you agree to play fair."

"Deal." She said after a moment's pause. Raven knew was Robin was going to win, but that wasn't really a problem. She knew that he'd ask what she wanted to eat when they left.

As she took stock of his emotions, she was glad to find his focus had shifted from worry to determination as they played their game. But as they entered the final few frames, Raven knew this was a band-aid solution; they'd have to return to the Tower at some point. Even if Starfire sparsely left her room for the next couple of days, they'd still have to see her and they'd still have to talk.

But for now, Raven had achieved what she had set out to do, which was find a way to cheer up Robin. And if he got down again, she'd offer her shoulder when she could.

~Mundane Moments with You~

"That sandwich shop was awful." Raven said as she brought them back to the Tower. The two appeared in front of their home, and in Raven's hand was a plastic bag with food for the others.

As they walked through the first floor and got in the elevator, Robin responded with, "Yeah, kind of. But you know what they say; you get what you pay for."

"We could've splurged more. We have thousands of dollars tucked away." Raven said.

Robin turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Splurged?"

"What?" Raven returned his gaze. "We have enough money to buy houses outright; I think we can afford to buy above fast-food."

"Yeah, but "splurged" is an odd word for you to…"

He trailed off when they got off the elevator, only to be greeted by Cyborg standing in the hallway, with his arms crossed over his chest and his red eye glowing with anger.


	12. This story is over

This story is no longer going to be updated. Thanks for all the support along the way.


End file.
